This One is Different
by Realityorfiction
Summary: Rory Gilmore realises that she is not a casual dater and takes a step away from Logan but who does she step towards? Maybe a handsome man from her past with a passion for literature that mimics hers. Literati with Logan drama.
1. Chapter 1

**This One is Different**

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after Episode 18 "To Live and Let Diorama" in Season 5. Rory hasn't spoken to Logan for a week and is distressed. **

**A/N: This is a Literati fan fiction but will have a lot of Logan drama in it. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts through reviews!**

"_Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he call me? What did I do?" Rory sobbed on the bathroom floor, leaning into Lorelai as her mum stroked her arm and face. _

"_Shh . . . Honey its ok. . . It's ok . . ."_

"_Logan . . ." she cried and continued crying, falling into a dreamless sleep on the cold bathroom floor. _

Rory opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in the bathroom. She tried to think back to why she was in the bathroom and then remembered. She had been throwing up, and quite a lot. Rory sat up and rubbed her eyes. Almost immediately she remembered the rest of her night.

"Ugh," she groaned as she recalled her sobbing and rambling about Logan. She had a splitting headache and got up slowly as she heard Paris and Kirk moving around in the kitchen.

"Good morning party goers!" came the loud excited outburst from Lorelai Gilmore as she walked into the kitchen. Rory walked into the kitchen as Lorelai explained about the hangover food; tacos, burritos and assorted Mexican delicacies.

"Oh good, hangover food," mumbles Rory as she saw the food on the tables. Her mum came up and put an arm around her handing her a bag. "Not for the rookies," she whispered and she smiled slightly, letting her lead her into the lounge room.

"So how is this daughter of mine this morning?" Rory looked at Lorelai and saw the concern in her eyes. Inwardly she groaned; outwardly she sighed and opened the bag of food.

"Oh good, a beef burrito," she said, biting into it, trying to avoid her mum's question.

"Rory."

"This is yummy. How was the shop opened at this time of morning?" she continued, not looking at her.

"I have special powers," Lorelai said, without a grin on her face. "Talk to me sweetie. Are you feeling ok?"

"I just feel like I drank too much of Patty's punch. You know the feeling – remember last year's Christmas concert? It took you what, four days to recover?"

"Rory, yesterday I had my strong, confident daughter crying on the floor on the bathroom floor. I don't know what thought is more disturbing, the fact that I don't remember the last time I cleaned the floor of the bathroom or that my daughter was feeling worthless because of a guy."

Rory avoided her gaze and muttered "I cried over Dean and Jess too."

"Yes, you did. I didn't like it much then either but that was because they were stupid or you were or they hurt you. You never asked me 'What did I do?' like you did last night. You never thought that it was something you did. You never cried because he didn't call you. You never –"

"Ok I get the point Mum; I'm all caught up now."

"Look," Lorelai said, crossing her legs as she got comfy on the couch. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or worse for getting upset last night – the best of us do it. I just want you to think about why you were upset. Speaking as your mum," she looked Rory in the eye, "maybe you're not a casual dater sort of girl."

"Mum –"

She cut Rory off before she could continue. "I'm just saying sweetheart, that after you finished stuff with Dean, you met Logan and this was something new and exciting. You wanted to try out the casual dating thing and you did with Logan but tell me – did you date anyone else instead of Logan in this time?"

"Well, no."

"Did you kiss anyone else?"

"No."

"And I'm only asking this one because I absolutely have to in order to make my point, but have you slept with anyone else?"

"Mum!" said Rory. "Don't!"

"Just answer the question, Rory."

She groaned and rubbed her face. "No," she admitted. "I haven't."

Lorelai smiled gently and said quietly "Then I'm afraid you've been doing this 'casual dating' thing wrong."

Rory leant back in the lounge and stared at the burrito in her hands. Her mum was right. Without even knowing it she had reverted back into girlfriend mode, not noticing any other guys, thinking about him and wanting to meet up with him and only him.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," said Lorelai, "but I have a feeling you're not a casual dater honey . . ." She got up and left the room and Rory heard her start talking to Paris and Kirk about what they could remember from yesterday.

Rory continued to eat her burrito, feeling less sick as the food hit her stomach. Lorelai was right. She didn't like the way things were with Logan; she didn't like not hearing from him or having to find out from his answering machine that he was going club hopping with Collin and Finn, the party boys. She was a one guy sort of girl and she needed to have a guy who only wanted one girl.

She sighed deeply as she realised that she would have to stop this thing with Logan. She couldn't continue this. She felt like writing a Pros and cons list but didn't know if her brain would handle it today.

Maybe she'd just wait. She would just forget about Logan and see if he sought her out. In one morning she had made the decision to forget about a guy who was hurting her and she felt good.

"Hey Mum? Can I stay here for a few days?"

* * *

Jess dumped his stuff on the bed across from the kitchen in Luke's place.

"Look, Jess, I don't know how –" Jess interrupted Luke halfway through his sentence.

"Luke. I'm not here to make it difficult for you or Lorelai or . . . Rory. I just need a place to crash and I wanted to show you something too." Luke nodded at this heartfelt explanation and nodded at his nephew. Jess looked at Luke and smirked.

"You look good Luke." Luke scoffed as Jess continued. "Lorelai treating you right, Uncle Luke?"

"Don't, just don't Jess." Jess laughed and Luke gave him a grudging smile.

"Ok, I have to get back to the diner and feed the masses, one of them being Lorelai."

"I'll help you close up later, alright?" Luke nodded and then turned to go but doubled back looking Jess in the eye a little uncertainly.

"Do I tell Lorelai you're here? Or is it secret?"

Jess scoffed and answered "Is anything a secret in this town?"

"Well, no," said Luke. "I more wanted to know, would you like Lorelai to know you're here or wait till Babette or Patty tells her?"

Jess thought about that for a minute and then just looked at Luke. "Whatever's easier for you. She'll be annoyed if you do tell her, especially since I'm staying here but she'll definitely be annoyed if you don't tell her and I just run into her."

"Right," mumbled Luke, rocking back on his heels. "So . . . Um . . ."

"Tell her," said Jess, "And I'll come down from the diner, all normal-like." Jess cringed inwardly as he realised that 'normal-like' was not a word.

Luke, not thinking about the correct use of English whatsoever, grunted and nodded, leaving the room and going back to the diner, leaving Jess to organise his thoughts and living arrangement. Jess opened his bag and pulled out the books he had with him. He had left the majority of them in his room at Truncheon but he did have a good amount with him. He looked across the room and saw a box sticking out from under Luke's double bed, with 'Jess' scrawled messily across it.

Jess walked over and pulled the box out, intrigued by its contents. He was pleased to find a bunch of his old books, ones that he had obviously left there when he left the last time. He was surprised that Luke hadn't sent them to him, but to be fair, Jess had only recently got a stable address.

As Jess rifled through the box he also found a few other things: an old watch that he had, a couple of faded t-shirts and a bunch of letters and photos. Lifting the box up he walked across the apartment and sat on his bed, lying back as he looked at the bunch of papers in his hand.

The photos were of him in Stars Hollow back when he was seventeen, back when he had lived with Luke. A few of the photos were just of him around Stars Hollow and he wondered who would have taken them. He flicked through and saw a bunch of him and Rory together. He looked at a photo of the two of them; they were walking through the streets of Stars Hollow, holding onto each other. He had his hand around her waist and she was touching his face, smiling at him as he smirked.

Jess tore his eyes away from the photo and roughly shoved it back into the box. He put the box under his bed and leant back, extending himself on the bed.

They were over. There was no Jess and Rory anymore. They were single entities, they had no connection anymore. They weren't a couple. He did want to see her though. He was different now; less sarcastic and mad, more grounded and accomplished. Jess hadn't seen her since he asked her to run away with him and he wanted to thank her and tell her all about Truncheon and his book and everything that had happened since she brought him back to reality. At least she wasn't here; he had more time to figure out what to say to her.

He sat up on the bed and rubbed his face. He slid the box out and took the picture of him and Rory and slid it into a book, one of his Hemingway's. Jess stood up and grabbed a jacket, putting it on as he walked out the door, down into the diner.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs into the diner, Jess heard the hustle and bustle of Stars Hollow residents in the diner. He was just about walk through the entry when he heard Lorelai speaking to Luke.

". . . I just had to leave Kirk and Paris. They were simply not appreciating my good hangover food."

Luke grunted and Jess could imagine him nodding while he refilled Lorelai's coffee cup. Jess was just about to make his presence known when Luke asked "How's Rory this morning?"

She was here.

"Oh, she's feeling the hangover, but does have good appreciation for Mexican hangover food. She was up last night being sick and very upset."

"That's why you look a bit bleary eyed?"

"Hey! I'm not bleary eyed, I am as radiant as the noon day sun, thank you very much Lucas. I'm allowed to look a bit tired when my only daughter spends the night crying over a guy." Jess caught his breath then and decided he was better off staying where he was.

"That Logan guy?" asked Luke, and Jess could hear him put down his plates of food. He could see in his head how Luke would be standing. Behind the counter leaning towards Lorelai, as if they're plotting but looking intimate.

"Yeah, the _Logan _guy. The casual dater. The one who is charming and all society trained but has no respect for women. The one that my daughter sees _casually."_

"You really don't like this guy do you?" Jess could understand why Lorelai hated this guy; she hated anyone who wasn't good enough for her daughter but that didn't explain why Jess cared so much who Rory was seeing. He didn't, he told himself, he didn't.

"Huh, you think? Casual, Luke. _Casual,"_ she said with more emphasis. "My daughter has a no strings attached relationship with a blond playboy from Yale, who makes her cry on the bathroom floor."

"When was the last time you cleaned that bathroom floor?" asked Luke and Jess stifled a grin.

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Rory was upset?" asked Luke.

"Yup," answered Lorelai, taking another sip of her coffee. "She was asking me questions like 'Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he call me? What did I do?' It killed me Luke; it killed me to see my baby girl questioning her self worth because of some guy. Some doofus who is sleeping with other girls." Jess felt angry; angry at Rory for dating a jerk and angry at the jerk for dating Rory. Casual. Casual wasn't Rory's style. She was a girlfriend girl, one who stays with one guy. She was a girl who stayed in a faithful committed relationship with one other. This wasn't her. What was going on with Rory?

"Anyway, I told her –" Jess decided that he was tired of hiding and walked through the walkway, stopping when he saw Lorelai staring at him in shock. Luke had a closed expression and was holding his breath.

"Luke," said Jess, nodding to him as he walked through the diner to the exit.

"Jess, that's Jess," said Lorelai, sounding very confused.

"Lorelai -"Luke began to talk.

"Did you know he was here?" she asked as Jess left the diner. Jess did not want to be around Lorelai while Luke explained why he was here.

As Jess walked the streets of Stars Hollow he got the painful reminder of his time spent with Rory and all the stupid mistakes he had made. He hated who he was at seventeen. He hated how he had treated Luke and Lorelai and especially Rory. No apologies would ever make it up to someone.

Without knowing where he was going he found himself at the old bridge. Old memories of picnics and baskets and kisses came to him as he sat down and dangled his legs over the bridge, keeping them elevated so he didn't touch the water. He pulled the book out of his pocket and slipped in the world he was more comfortable in – the world of literature.

* * *

Rory knocked on the door of Lane, Zach and Brian's house and waited. She had eaten three tacos and felt much better but she needed the fresh air. The door opened and Lane launched herself at Rory.

"Rory!"

"Well, I hope you don't launch yourself at everyone who comes to your door. Zach might get jealous of the postman," said Rory, laughing as she hugged Lane tightly.

"Who, Kirk?" laughed Lane. "No one is ever jealous of Kirk."

"He's the postman again? Oh no, you'll never get anything."

"Well, so long as the bills get waylaid, it's all good. Keeping a house is hard, especially since the boys inhale food." Lane led Rory into the house and sat down on the couch with them. The room had Cd's piled up on the table, Lane's drumsticks shoved under pillows and posters of assorted bands stuck all over the place. It had a homely feel and Rory loved it.

"What's it like, living with boys? Still on a cloud?" asked Rory. Rory was pleased to see that Lane had a smile on her face and looked relaxed as she answered "I love it. I don't have to hide anything and they care about making me happy. I'm happy here, more happy than living at the Kim's."

"Good."

Lane looked at Rory carefully and asked her "Is everything ok? You seemed upset yesterday and disappeared after a while."

"Oh well, yeah, I . . . was sick. You know Patty's punch. It's a punch in the gut." Rory laughed and avoided Lane's eyes.

"Rory, what's up with Logan?" Rory grinned inwardly as Lane got to the point. The problem with having two best friends, one that you live with is that they know you well and Rory was finding this today.

"I just can't be one of the many anymore, Lane."

Lane nodded and smiled sadly. "I know that."

"I mean, do you reckon he even thinks about me? Is a week not hearing from him such a bad thing? I mean life is busy. I'm busy, I'm writing, I'm reading and keeping up with Yale. He's probably just as busy. He might want to be with me but not be able to. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. He's a good guy. I mean I could –"

"Rory, stop rambling for a second," said Lane, interrupting her frantic talking and thinking. "I don't know Logan but is he busy with school?"

"No," admitted Rory. "He's bar hopping with friends."

"Rory, you deserve better."

"But maybe if I –"

"Rory," said Lane. "You deserve better."

Rory sighed and nodded. Everyone was right. This was typical Rory Gilmore. Make a decision and then change it later. Logan wasn't it for her. She needed to forget about him. There was a guy for her, one that loved books and had a plan, one that didn't include going to heaps of bars every night. There was going to be a guy for her, who loved her and her rambling.

She and Lane talked for a while more but when Zach and Brian came home from food shopping she left, needing some time to herself.

She walked past Miss Patty's and saw the little girls dancing happily, Miss Patty smoking out the door. Rory smiled and waved and kept going.

Rory didn't want to go home just yet and needed to go someplace where she could think, by herself without being interrupted by coffee or Kirk.

She went to the bridge, the one place she still had to herself. No one went there, no one who still lived in Stars Hollow. Rory went through the underpass, humming to herself and then stopped short when she saw a figure sitting on the bridge, legs dangling over the edge.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and stared her in the eye.

"Jess."

* * *

**Pleasee Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This One is Different**

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after Episode 18 "To Live and Let Diorama" in Season 5. AU from then on as Jess comes back on the scene. **

**A/N: I'd like to know whether you followers prefer long chapters or short chapters. Please let me know what you think. If Jess seems out of character I'm sorry, but I think that he was really grown up and mature in "The Real Paul Anka" and I want to write him that way. I don't know how long this fan fiction will be but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews make me work harder!**

_She went to the bridge, the one place she still had to herself. No one went there, no one who still lived in Stars Hollow. Rory went through the underpass, humming to herself and then stopped short when she saw a figure sitting on the bridge, legs dangling over the edge. _

_He looked up at the sound of footsteps and stared her in the eye. _

"_Jess."_

Jess looked at her and didn't know how to respond. Not long ago he would remove himself from the situation but after chasing her around the streets one time he decided to go for the more controversial approach.

"Hi," he said tentatively. She looked at him with wide eyes and smirked slightly.

"You get lost on the way to New York?" asked Rory, raising her eyebrows.

He smirked and closed his book, sliding it into his back pocket. "What can I say? Stars Hollow calls to me."

She laughed once and he felt a pang go through his chest. He loved her laugh.

"Can I sit?" she asked and he nodded, not wanting his voice to betray the happiness he felt at seeing her again, and not having her yell at him. She sat down next to him, leaving a good amount of space between them. There was a slight awkwardness in the air as they both looked out onto the water. In Jess's mind he was remembering all the times they had spent on this bridge, talking, laughing and reading together and he wished he was back in the old days; the days where 'Casual dating' wasn't a factor and old fights didn't hang between them like it did now.

"How are you Jess?" asked Rory quietly and he looked at her.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good," she said and Jess could tell that he was lying. He didn't want to push her though; he wasn't expecting her to rush into his arms.

"And how is Yale treating you, young Miss Gilmore?"

"Always a joker, right?" He nodded as she grinned and answered "It's great. Crazy and difficult but great."

"Better than Harvard?"

"Well, I've never studied at Harvard have I?" He laughed softly and then looked towards the water.

"So . . . What are you doing here?" asked Rory lightly, and Jess could hear the nervousness in her voice and felt nervous himself.

"Here in Stars Hollow or here on earth?"

"Jess –"

"Well, some could say we have a divine purpose which I think is a lot of bunk, but personally I think I am here to devour as many novels as possible and give the world my opinion on them, writing in the margins as such. I think if I give bad writers such as Rand a bad rep, they'll disappear on the shelves and people will not have to endure that pain. So there, I think is sufficient reason to why I am here on earth."

She glared at him and he stared at her. "What?"

"I think that is the longest amount of words I have ever heard you say. I would be impressed except I meant in Stars Hollow. And I resent that comment about Rand." She shuffled a bit closer to him and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh! You meant Stars Hollow, right, right." She rolled her eyes and Jess noticed that she looked tired and exhausted. "I'm here visiting Luke, wanted to update him on my life."

"And how is it?" she asked carefully, and Jess could sense she didn't want to intrude but was really curious.

"My my, Miss Gilmore, curious, are we? Whatever would your mother say?"

"She'd say 'Hurry up and tell her so she can tell me'," retorted Rory quick as lightning.

"You're probably right. And I probably should tell you," Jess sighed and looked at Rory. He was drawing out the suspense of telling her his biggest news but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"Naa . . . I don't think I will. I don't think you're interested enough." Jess turned away from Rory and pulled the book out of his back pocket, pretending to open it and read.

Hearing a huff of indignation he waited, trying to see what she would do. Without him predicting this next move, Rory snatched the book out of his hands and danced away from him. He jumped up and trying to grab the book from her hands but she just kept moving away.

"Tell me!" she said, waving the book in his face as he tried to reach and get it.

"Give me my book back!"

"Oh, come on, it's just a Hemingway. Tell me!"

"Rory!"

"What, you're some big shot in New York now and have come back to size up the land?"

"No, Rory, give it back."

"No, wait, you're an actor and need to get research done on how to play Kirk when you perform 'My Life at Seventeen, a musical on Broadway.'"

"Pfft, cause that's bloody likely. Give it back, Rory," he said, reaching for it. This scene reminded him so much of when they'd fight over books when they were together; she'd grab one that he wanted and then they'd fight over it, but she would always get it because she had the ability to convince him he didn't need it.

"Not until you tell me your news." He leaned towards her on the bridge and tried to grasp her arms. Jess bumped Rory and she stumbled towards the edge of the bridge near the water. Seeing that she was close to falling in he said "Rory, stop moving away –"

"I'm going to win!" He moved to her and knocked her arms and she slipped, dropping the book on the bridge but falling backwards. Jess lunged out to grab her and connected their arms but momentum pulled her back and he went with her, both of them falling into the murky water of the river.

Jess lifted his head out of the water, coughing as he tasted the river of Stars Hollow. He was soaked to the bone and looked around for Rory. He found her coughing and sputtering next to him and went to her.

"Here, let me help you." She grabbed his arm and he pulled her to the bridge. He heard her making a strange noise and looked sharply at her.

She was laughing.

"Rory?"

"Jess . . . I'm . . . So . . . Sorry . . ." She continued to laugh and laugh and Jess got worried that she had inhaled some of the bad water.

"Rory, are you ok?" He grinned when he saw her smear mud across her face and continue laughing.

"I'm fine . . . Wet, but fine. Help me up?" She grabbed onto the bridge and Jess moved to push her up by her legs. After she sat on the bridge, he hoisted himself up and sat next to her, ringing the water out of his shirt. Rory was still laughing.

"You wanna tell me what is so funny Gilmore?" asked Jess, frustrated that he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh," said Rory, grinning at him. "The book . . . is . . . saved!" She pointed to the Hemingway on the other side of the bridge, completely dry and in good shape. Jess laughed with Rory and grinned and laughed some more. It felt nice to let go and laugh with Rory; he had really missed it this last year.

Jess leaned across the bridge and grabbed the jacket he had next to the book. He passed it to Rory and said "Here, put this on. I don't want you to get cold."

She began to protest, saying that it would get wet but he put it around her shoulders, feeling her cold skin under his fingertips. She shivered and he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, trying to keep her warm.

For a moment he was worried that she would get the wrong idea but she leant into him, sighing as she got warmer. It was so nice for him to have her there, with _him,_ but he had no idea where they stood. Jess decided to leave it, and just enjoy the moment with her.

"Jess?" asked Rory, quietly. "If I asked you a question would you answer it truthfully?"

"Yes," Jess answered, thinking that they were going to talk about them together or something else, "of course."

"Why are you in Stars Hollow?" Jess laughed and cursed himself inwardly for being stupid and getting excited about answering a question.

"You slyly worked up to that one didn't you?" said Jess, looking down at her. She smiled and he grinned, amazed that this girl could continue surprising him, despite the fact that he knew her really well.

"I'm visiting Luke, nothing sinister about it, don't worry. I just wanted to catch up with him face to face, not over the phone like we usually do."

"Do you talk often?" she asked and Jess could sense a slight bit of jealousy in her voice. He was pleased to hear but also nervous about how they could work this out between them.

"Yeah, about once every couple of weeks. He calls or I call and we just catch up." She nodded and he was quick to say "I would have called you but . . . I didn't know if . . . you know, you wanted to talk." He coughed nervously and she sat up and looked at him.

"I understand Jess." He nodded and she looked at him carefully. "It would have been weird, especially since last time . . ." The awkward _Come with me_ conversation stood between them and he ducked his head, ashamed at his weakness at that moment. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered and Jess looked at her in shock.

"What?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, in classic Gilmore fashion. "Yes, you heard right. I'm glad you're here Jess. You . . . keep me grounded and I could do with some of that right now."

Jess looked at her and noticed that she was frowning slightly. She was different now. More worn, older. She wasn't herself or the girl Jess had grown up with. He was worried. Something had happened to change her and he hated that.

Jess smirked and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her up.

"Back to Luke's. You're gonna catch a cold and I do not want Lorelai killing me if you go home sick, especially since she's not happy I'm here anyway." Rory nodded looking down at her feet and then looked at their hands intertwined. Jess hadn't even noticed that he was still holding it; it felt normal, like they'd never been apart.

"I need to show you something at Luke's anyway. Part of the reason I'm here." Rory's face lit up at that statement and she picked up the Hemingway and passed it to Jess, saying, "Onward my friend, to dry land we go!"

* * *

Lorelai sat at home at the kitchen table, one that was covered in takeout menus. She had decided to organise the takeout drawer while she waited for Rory to come back. She had fought with Luke over the whole Jess debacle and she was here silently fuming. Why he continued to defend that hoodlum she would never know.

Perhaps Lorelai was mad that someone else was protected by Luke. It wasn't just her and Rory anymore; now Luke cared about Jess and Liz and her family as well. She loved that man, but she was mad that Jess was under his protection.

Lorelai would love to hurt him but she didn't have the guts to try anything. Long ago she had given Dean a warning on how to treat Rory but Jess had never received one. She told herself that this was why he hurt Rory, he didn't know the repercussions of hurting her daughter but in the back of her mind she knew that her warning wouldn't have changed anything.

"_He's grown up. He's mature now Lorelai! He won't hurt her, I won't let him." _Luke's words rang in her mind and she growled frustrated.

"Damn right, he's not going to hurt him. _I _won't let him near her," she growled to herself as she shoved the menus back into the drawer.

* * *

Luke looked up as Jess walked into the diner. He grunted at him, still angry about the fight Lorelai and he had had in regards to Jess. Realising something he looked back at Jess, who was standing in front of him.

"Why are you wet?" Jess smirked and looked slightly sheepish. "Is Lorelai here?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"No. Answer the question, Jess!"

"Is she coming back?"

Luke sighed and answered "I don't know. We had a fight – mostly about you and Rory. She flipped out, though some could argue with reason." Jess flinched and looked apologetic before he said "So she's not here?"

"No, Jess what is going on?" Luke watched as Jess went out the door again and motioned for someone to come in. But not just someone; Rory, who was just as soaking wet as Jess.

Luke stared at them, waiting for an explanation and when none was given coughed pointedly.

"Why are you both soaked? And together might I add?" Rory gave a sheepish grin and looked up at Jess, who had his arm on Rory's back.

"Well," Rory said. "We were talking. He was in my spot and wouldn't tell me why he's here and so I took his book and he was trying to get it and we fell in the water. The book didn't; the book stayed on the bridge which was good because it's one of Jess's Hemingway's and you know how he is with his Hemingway's. We had a good laugh about falling in. It would have been better if I had pushed him in, I hear it's cathartic but we fell. Together. That's why we're here, together, hoping to get dry before Mum freaks out." Rory's rambling speech struck Luke as being odd since they hadn't done anything wrong. He looked at Jess and saw a slight smirk on his face, obviously amused by the young Gilmore's rambling.

Luke was less amused but he wasn't angry. He was just trying to figure out how Lorelai would react to find the two of them had found each other while they were fighting. Luke wasn't worried about them getting back together, Jess had his job and Rory had school, but he knew Lorelai wouldn't be happy with a budding friendship between the two.

Luke looked at the two and held back a grin. They were two young people who could sort out their own lives without the influence of two people who had taken years to get together.

"Go upstairs and get changed. Rory, use some of my clothes so Lorelai doesn't freak out you're wearing Jess's." He looked Rory in the eye as he said "It's up to you to explain this to her, not me." Rory nodded and walked upstairs, Jess following her, Luke watching them leave the diner.

Luke turned around to find Kirk staring at him. "Jeez Kirk! What do you want?"

"I need more cheese with my cheeseburger."

He rolled his eyes and went into the back to find more cheese.

* * *

Rory opened the door to Luke's upstairs apartment and looked around. She hadn't been up here for ages. She thought about the last time she had been up here and remembered that it had been with Jess, while they were together. They had been – Rory stopped that thought there. It had been a good amount of time since her and Jess had been together but surprisingly the memories still hurt. She could remember how much she had loved touching him and kissing him; his kisses were much more memorable than Dean's or even Logan's. They had a –

"I'll get you some clothes," Jess's voice said, interrupting her from her thoughts. She turned around to smile at him but he was already at a dresser, pulling out some clothes. She saw quite a few feminine things that she assumed were her Mum's and assumed correctly when she saw a pink lacy bra sticking out from under Luke's bed.

Groaning aloud, she had Jess come towards her and give her clothes that she assumed were Luke's.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just my Mum's embarrassment following me everywhere," she answered evasively, hoping he would drop it. He looked around and saw it straight away, giving a nervous laugh.

"Ah right." He looked at her and then said "You can get changed in the bathroom."

She nodded and went in to the bathroom, locking it behind her as she quickly got changed. The clothes were loose and baggy but she was comfortable and warm and she emerged from the bathroom much more comfortable than before.

Jess was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a book in his hands. He was all dry, fully dressed and Rory couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked all in his normal clothes. It felt like they were back together but as she got to the table she remembered that they weren't; they weren't anything anymore.

"Not reading?" she asked, watching as Jess looked up at her. She sat beside him as he smirked.

"It's not for me. It's for you." Rory stared at him and he passed her the book, looking away as she looked down at it.

"_The Subsect_," she read out loud. She flipped it over and read the back and then looked at Jess before reading the back again.

"_By Jess Mariano_," she said quietly. Rory looked at him in shock and exclaimed "Jess. You wrote a book?"

* * *

**Please review!**

**This **_**is**_** a literati fic and I know it seems like they are taking a while to get together but they need to be friends again before anything else happens. Sorry it took so long for the update. I didn't finish it before I went on holidays but expect more updates soon! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This One is Different**

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after Episode 18 "To Live and Let Diorama" in Season 5. AU from then on as Jess comes back on the scene. **

**A/N: Reviews make me smile and write more! (Just a handy tip). **

"_**The Subsect**__," she read out loud. She flipped it over and read the back and then looked at Jess before reading the back again. _

"_**By Jess Mariano**__," she said quietly. Rory looked at him in shock and exclaimed "Jess. You wrote a book?"_

Rory looked at him and Jess felt nervous. He almost wanted to take the book away from her but he knew that this was his chance for redemption, a chance to show her that he actually did something with his life.

"Jess," said Rory. "You wrote a book!"

"Well, actually it's more a short novel. A novella if you will." She smiled and flipped open the book, starting to read. He sat up taller and saw that she was reading the dedication page and he felt nervous. That was one page that he'd rather she read in private.

"You don't have to read it now, Rory." She looked up with a pensive look on her face and then returned to the book.

"Rory!"

"Fine," she said, closing the book. "You need to explain then. Now. Go on."

He smirked and said "Well, I used a pen and wrote. That's pretty much it."

"Oh my gosh you are so annoying!" He laughed and asked "What do you wanna know?"

"How did this start? Like, when did you just decide to write a novel?"

"After the last time I saw you." Rory was quiet and once again the _Come with me_ conversation hung in the air between them and he didn't say anything for a moment. He waited for her to start talking again, not wanting to fill her mind with too much.

"Why?" she whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"Because . . . I wanted to do something. I was tired of just being me; the arrogant hoodlum who had lost everything." Rory didn't say anything and he continued. "I just started writing. I got back to my place that night and just wrote down everything in my life. I narrated it the way I talk and the way I think. Before I knew it I had to go and buy another notebook . . . and another one."

She smiled ruefully at him and said "So you didn't plan the next best novel of America?"

"Ha, hardly," Jess scoffed. "It wasn't even my plan to make it into a novel. I went into this tiny little bookstore and was looking at their book selection and a guy came out from the back. He was so surprised to see me in there that he ran and got his friend. They pretty much cornered me; I don't think they'd had a customer in ages, if ever. Looking back on it now, it's pretty funny. They asked me if I wanted a job."

"What, straight away?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," laughed Jess, "They asked me if I read a lot and I just gave them my bag. I had all my books in it. I was moving so I had everything with me. Their faces when they saw my books – absolutely priceless." Rory smiled warmly at him. "You'd like them, Matt and Chris. They know about you, I talked quite a bit about Stars Hollow."

"What, about how much you miss Taylor and Kirk?"

"Kirk, yes. Taylor, no." Jess leant back in his chair continued with his story. This was the first time he had spoken this much in ages but he was happy to. He felt that if he told Rory this, that they would be fine, she would understand everything. "Matt was snooping after I'd moved in upstairs with them and found the notebooks, all tied together. He read them and then ambushed me at dinner to tell me to publish them. Truncheon's a small publishing house as well as bookstore," he explained, "So I agreed to let them publish it, thinking that it wouldn't go anywhere anyway. But . . ." He trailed off when he saw Rory smiling largely at him. "What?"

"You wrote a book. I know an author," she said proudly, like this was her next big accomplishment.

"Yes," Jess said, rolling his eyes. "You can now say 'I know Jess Mariano, author of _The Subsect_.'"

"I'm so proud of you Jess." Jess heard Rory say this quietly and he felt all warm inside.

"Thanks Rory."

"You did something. I knew if you just buckled down and put your mind to it you could do something."

"Yes, well I have you to thank." Jess saw the surprise in her eyes and looked at her seriously. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"But Jess, I wasn't even –" Jess cut her off before she could continue.

"You were in my mind, egging me on, like you always were." There was silence after he said that and he was scared that he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm glad you're here," said Rory, looking at him. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show Luke and thank him. But I also wanted to find you; I would have come to Yale and shown you if you weren't here." Jess didn't know why he specified this; he wanted her to know that he was going to tell her no matter what. She nodded and then stood up from the table.

"I should get home," Rory said, and Jess noticed the reluctance in her voice.

"I'll walk you."

"No. I don't know what I'm telling my mum yet so I don't want her to yell at you if she sees us together." She put her hand out as if to give the book back to Jess.

"It's yours," Jess said, waving her hand away. "Read it; let me know what you think."

Rory nodded and moved towards the door but stopped to look back at Jess. "How long are you here for?"

"Not sure yet. I'll see how Luke is. When do you go back to Yale?"

"Not sure yet. Probably a week. That's about the only amount of time I can stay without falling too behind on classes." Jess nodded and they stared at each other for a second.

"See you later, Jess," said Rory quickly, bounding down the stairs.

"Bye Rory," whispered Jess, staring at the door she had just left through. He slumped his head on the table and groaned.

He wasn't over her.

* * *

She wasn't over him.

She had spent the walk back to the diner trying to convince herself that she was just making stuff up in her mind but when he gave her the book and she saw _Jess Mariano_ written on the cover she realised it wasn't just in her mind.

Rory had felt so comfortable with Jess as they sat and talked. They fell easily back into the banter they had when they were boyfriend and girlfriend and it had felt nice. She had wanted to spend more time with him but she knew that something had gone down with Luke and Lorelai and she strongly suspected it had something to do with Jess and her history.

As she walked around the corner to her street she looked at the book in her hands. She stopped and opened it again to the dedication page. She had hid her shock at what was written there while Jess was present but she now let the words wash over her.

_To my Uncle Luke who forced me into a world where not everything was about me – Thankyou. _

_And to the one who thinks Rand is better than Hemingway – one day I hope you'll give it another go and realise our story is not over yet. _

Those words conveyed so much meaning Rory wanted to go to Jess and tell him to explain but she was scared. She was scared that he would say no, that he was over her and that their story was finished. She was scared that they would start something that they couldn't continue and scared at the feelings that had resounded throughout her body when Jess put his arm around her after they fell into the lake.

As Rory started to walk again she thought about how different Jess was now. He was more mature, more grounded; less sarcastic, less mad. She liked that. She liked how she could see a man now – not just a boy who loved books but a man who was a literature enthusiast.

She stepped up onto the porch and could hear the TV on as her mum watched it. She had formulated a reason for her change of clothes and hoped that she could pull off the lie well enough. Rory didn't want Lorelai to be mad and she knew that there was going to be no pleasure at Jess's reappearance.

"Fruit of my loins, where have you been?" came the call from Lorelai Gilmore as Rory walked into the house.

"I went to Lane's," Rory answered, "And then to the bridge, then by the diner looking for you and then stopped at the bookstore for a minute." Rory walked into the kitchen and saw the mass of takeout menus on the table. Rolling her eyes she called out "Stop another project did we?"

Rory walked into her room and put Jess's book on the shelf, hiding the name from view. The chances of her mum looking at her shelves was minimal but she didn't want to risk answering any awkward questions. She was just about to shut the door and get changed when Lorelai bounded into her room, like a dog.

"Hey!"

"Hi Mum," Rory answered, looking at her mother oddly.

"So I need to tell you some – what are you wearing?" Lorelai stepped back to get a better look at her daughter and Rory saw the shock on her face when it registered that she was wearing Luke's clothes.

"So you know how I went to the bridge?"

"Are those Luke's?"

"Yes they are. You want to hear the explanation?"

Lorelai nodded and said "Yes, sorry, please continue."

"So I was at the bridge, just sitting, you know thinking and then I realised it was getting late. I remembered you saying you were getting coffee so I thought I'd meet you there. The thing is I didn't realise that there was a stick next to me and I stepped on it and tripped and . . . well I fell into the lake." She looked at Lorelai, hoping desperately that she would accept the story when Lorelai burst out laughing.

"You fell in the lake?"

"Yes."

Lorelai's answer to that was just pure laughter, bubbling up over the edge. Rory joined in as she remembered Jess's face coming out of the water and the fact that they had saved the book.

"So why are you changed?" asked Lorelai, once she had finished laughing.

"I went to the diner to find you, knowing you would laugh but help me only you weren't there. Luke saw me and gave me some of his clothes so I wouldn't get sick. Then I went to the bookstore and came home." Rory looked at her mum who had a strange look on her face. Guilt?

"Luke gave you clothes?" she asked, in a strangled voice.

"Yes," Rory hesitated before she said the next thing. "He said that you guys had had a fight. What was it about?" Rory thought that it was better to pretend to be in the dark about Jess's return and their consequential fight but she just began to feel guiltier and guiltier about lying to her mother.

"Was it because Jess is back?"

Lorelai's head snapped to look at Rory and she said sharply "Who told you that?"

"No one did," Rory said, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "I saw him."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" Rory left her room and started to pick up all the takeout menus and put them back in the drawer, trying to keep busy.

"Rory, I know you must be upset about seeing him again but you know we can make him stay away from –" Rory turned to look at her mum in confusion.

"Why does he need to stay away from me?"

Lorelai looked taken back as she answered "Because it hurts to see him because of how much he hurt you. Doesn't it?" she asked.

"Mum," said Rory. "I know you are trying to protect me but Jess and I are fine. We're big kids now. The past is the past." She turned away from Lorelai to put the coffee machine on but Lorelai interrupted her.

"'The past is the past?'" Lorelai echoed. "Rory, you did hear what I said right. Jess, _Jess_ is back in town."

"Yes, Mum, I know Jess is back. I talked to him."

"You talked to him."

"Is there an echo in here?" Rory asked, turning to look at her mother. "Yes we talked. We're friends Mum. Is that hard to understand?"

"You're friends?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?" asked Rory, exasperated.

"Friends like you and Dean were after you broke up with him for Jess?"

"Probably more friendly than that," answered Rory truthfully.

"What, like you were after he got married?" asked Lorelai, more forcefully. "Because look at how well that turned out."

Rory glared at Lorelai and growled "This is different." She can't believe that her mum would bring that up.

"How?"

"Because Jess is not Dean and he is not married!"

"Despite the lack of ring how different is this? He comes back out of nowhere, he comes back into our conversations and now we're fighting again! It's not any different!"

"You are unbelievable! Is it so hard to understand that I want to be friends with Jess again?"

"Yes, especially after he hurt you!"

"How come I can forgive him and you can't?"

"Because I'm the mother. That's my job!"

"Gahh!" Rory stormed into her room and went to slam the door but Lorelai was hot on her heels.

"I hate that we fight over boys now," said Lorelai, leaning against the door frame.

"You started it," Rory mumbled, not looking at her. Lorelai sighed and said "I'm going to get coffee and see Luke, do you want to come?"

"Nope."

Rory heard her Mum leave the house and she fell back on her bed. She groaned and got changed into her clothes, putting Luke's into the wash, aiming to give them back to him the next day. She came back into her room and saw Jess's book on the shelf. Pulling it down she sat on her bed and began to read.

_The world spins slowly for many but for some it spins uncontrollably, moving their lives in an unending tornado of good and bad experiences. Some say karma, some say fate. I say that they're just two things we can use to our advantage._

* * *

Luke didn't look up as the bell for the diner rang. He didn't look up when the person sat at the counter. He continued going through ordering receipts, trusting for the person to speak when they wanted to. They didn't disappoint.

"So what do you have to do to get some service around here?" came Lorelai's voice and Luke replied with a grunt. She didn't say anything and neither did Luke for a little while until the silence got too unbearable.

"Coffee?" he muttered and she nodded.

"Two, to go." He raised his eyebrows and obliged, pulling out two takeaway cups and filling them with Lorelai's elixir of life.

"Luke?" came Lorelai's small voice and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Luke sighed and said "I'm sorry too."

"It's just a mother's protective instinct you know? And when Jess is around for me all shields go up and I don't want to let him near her to hurt her again."

"I don't want Rory to get hurt either, Lorelai," he said. "She's like a daughter to me but Jess is my nephew and I need to give him the benefit of the doubt."

She nodded and looked into his eyes. "I think Rory wants to as well. We had a fight beforehand. The coffee is a kind of peace offering."

"It's a day for fighting," he said and she nodded.

"I have to go. See you tonight?" Lorelai asked, standing up.

"You betcha." She leaned towards him and they kissed, only a short one but one to solidify the fact everything was ok between the two.

She whispered in his ear "Thanks for giving Rory your clothes." She waved goodbye as she left and Luke sighed.

"You can come out now." Jess emerged from the storeroom from where he had hidden when he saw Lorelai come into the diner. Luke rolled his eyes and said "You know you have to face her eventually."

"Says who?" retorted Jess.

"Me."

"Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt?" he asked and Luke looked at the smirk on Jess's face, a reminder that young hoodlum Jess still existed behind the mature man.

"Very funny. Wipe the tables." He chucked the tea towel at Jess's head and he caught it.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Please review!**

**They are very close to being together folks. I hope you are not too angsty waiting for it to happen! It will – I promise. Thankyou for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This One is Different**

**Chapter Four**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after Episode 18 "To Live and Let Diorama" in Season 5. AU from then on as Jess comes back on the scene. **

**A/N: Reviews make me smile and write more! (Just a handy tip). **

Over the next few days Rory and Jess had quite a few run ins mostly at the diner as Jess helped out Luke. Lorelai and Rory had gotten over their fight after sharing coffee and donuts. For Rory everything seemed to be fine. Lorelai and Luke were happy, Jess and Rory were positively friendly and everything was fine in the Crap Shack. Rory hadn't heard from Logan and she was sure that this was because the 'many' were keeping him occupied.

Rory realised she didn't care what Logan was doing. She knew her lack of feelings about Logan were strongly due to Jess's new involvement. She didn't think that anything would come of her and Jess being friendly but it was nice to have him to talk to again. He was intelligent and funny . . . and she still had it bad for him. She tried to hide it but she was pretty sure at some points it was obvious.

When her and Jess were friends while she was dating Dean she remembered enjoying his company. He was a rebel, he knew how to push Luke over the edge and he had a passion for books that competed with her own. As a twenty year old man he continued to intrigue her. She liked how he still kept a book in his back pocket but noticed that he also kept a small notebook with it. Every so often he would stop what he was doing and scribble something in it before putting it back in his pocket. Rory desperately wanted to ask him about it but she didn't know if she was stepping over a line.

Lorelai had gotten better with Jess. She called him 'Hoodlum' whenever he was around but she was happy to let it be. She had said to Rory "You're turning twenty-one this year. If you can't make choices about boys without me then I've failed as a mother." Rory knew that this wouldn't stop Lorelai from sharing her opinions but she was glad her mum had taken a step back from interference in her love life.

Rory had to go back to Yale in two days and for the first time in a long time she didn't want to. She was enjoying being here with her mum and Luke . . . and Jess. She hated the fact that she didn't know the next time she would see him. It frustrated her. She had just got this good friend, maybe more, and she had to go back to study. It had only been four days but already she felt happier than she had in a long time.

She didn't want it to lose him again.

* * *

One morning Rory and Lorelai went in to the diner to get their breakfast as per usual. Luke grunted at them and ushered them to a table. After giving Lorelai a good morning kiss, he went to get their order and came back flustered since Caesar was sick that morning, leaving Luke by himself.

"Here, eat, drink, pay, leave." He muttered this and Lorelai looked at him in shock.

"But Lucas! We must have good service or else we'll stay forever!" Rory smiled as Luke rolled his eyes and gave Lorelai another kiss, slightly longer this time.

"There. Service better?" mocked Luke.

"Much better, thank you," said Lorelai.

"Hey Luke," asked Rory, as he began to move away to another table.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give this book to Jess? I borrowed it and want to make sure he gets it back." Rory held the book out but he didn't reach out and take it.

"Take it up to him, he's upstairs. Tell him to come down and help me too. It's crazy down here."

"I could help," offered Lorelai. Luke grimaced and said "I don't need help that much." He smiled a rare Luke smile and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take this up to Jess, so we can go shopping," said Rory, taking a quick sip from her coffee.

"Ok. I'll just sit here and watch my man work." Rory laughed at her Mum and walked through the curtain leading upstairs.

She knocked quickly on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in.

The last thing she was expecting was to see Jess without a shirt on, while reading.

* * *

Jess was not expecting to see Rory in Luke's apartment early that morning. He was just reading a book and didn't even hear her knock. As she walked in he heard her inhale sharply and looked up, seeing a strong blush, spread along her cheeks.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I should have knocked louder. I wasn't expecting you to be . . . Oh well. Luke told me I could come up. I guess he didn't know that you were . . . Well. I have your book. I just wanted to give it back to you, you know cause it's yours. Sorry. Luke wants you downstairs. It's crazy you know and my mum probably isn't helping with anything. Caesar's sick but you probably already know that. Well –"

"Rory," interrupted Jess. "It's ok. I'm not naked."

"Oh I know that," she said, beginning to ramble again. Jess loved it when she rambled. "You're not naked. I can see that because –"

Jess smirked at her and went over to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. As he slid it on he saw Rory look away and the blush began to fade. He moved over towards her and held his hand out for the book. She handed it to him and he looked at her. The blush hadn't faded completely and Jess had to restrain himself from touching her face. Instead he went for the easier option: friendly banter.

"Still as innocent as ever, I see Gilmore," he said, expecting a quick retort back. He didn't get one. All he got was a flash across her face that looked a bit like shame and he realised that he had said the wrong thing. He didn't like the fact that she was more cautious now, less confident. He wanted to kiss away the shame and everything and more importantly find out what had happened to change her. If it was a guy he would introduce him to his fist.

"So, did you like the book?" he asked and she looked relieved for the conversation change.

"It wasn't bad. I wrote some stuff in the margins."

"Shocking Gilmore. Defacing private property, how petty."

She rolled her eyes and said "Hey you started it. In the beginning, there was _Howl_." She said the last phrase in a deep voice and Jess laughed and she smiled at him.

"Any other books you want to borrow?" he asked, moving across the room to slide the one she had just borrowed back into his bag.

"I don't know. Anything to suggest, big shot author?" she mocked and Jess rolled his eyes without her seeing.

"You know, I do want to suggest something but you have to promise to read it without me telling you what it is."

"That's not fair; you'll probably choose a Hemingway or something."

"I might, but I guess that's just a risk you'll have to take." Jess looked at her and saw the indecision in her face but he also saw a slight temptation to her features.

"Ok," she said, and Jess could see how hard it was for her to say those words.

Jess picked up the Hemingway he was reading that day on the bridge and handed it to Rory, smiling inwardly when she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Jess!"

"You promised Gilmore."

"But come on, Hemingway?"

"A promise is a promise."

"But ok, if you promised to do whatever I said and I said 'go kill someone', would you seriously do that?"

"Are you comparing me making you read Hemingway to killing someone?" asked Jess, incredulously. "Because they are nothing alike!"

"They are to me!"

"Rory! Give it a go!"

"Oh fine," she said, throwing her hands up into the air. "I'll read it. I'm only doing it to make you happy."

"Oh, dirty," mocked Jess and Rory smiled, all awkwardness from before gone.

"I better get down before my coffee gets cold," said Rory and Jess laughed out loud.

"You'll drink it anyway; you and I both know that." Rory nodded and then left the room and Jess watched after her, wishing that he could stay longer than a few more days.

* * *

Jess came out through the curtain and had Luke almost run into him.

"Here," Luke said, thrusting two plates of food into his hands. "Take those to the two tables by the window. Caesar's away so I need your help. I'll pay you double time if you stay around." Before Jess could say anything Luke had run back into the kitchen and Jess sighed, taking the food to the two tables by the window.

On the way back to the counter he stopped by the table Lorelai and Rory were sitting at and said "Luke's talking awfully quick. Did you guys get to him or something?"

Lorelai looked up from her coffee and said "It's a Gilmore thing. Life's short."

"Talk fast," finished Rory.

"Luke's picked up on it in the last few months," continued Lorelai. "You'll probably pick it up the more you hang around here."

"Ah no. I'm still monosyllabic."

"Doesn't sound like it," said Lorelai and Jess just rolled his eyes and said "Huh."

Rory started laughing and Lorelai looked at her with a smile on her face. Jess looked at the two and shook his head and asked "You guys want anything more?"

"I want to talk to Luke before we leave," said Lorelai, standing up and Jess nodded to the two and went to take someone else's order.

Lorelai was talking to Luke at the counter when Jess went to hand in the orders.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" said Luke and Jess began to eavesdrop.

"By seven, you mean seven fifteen, right? 'Cause if you mean that then yes." Luke shook his head and then said "Wear something nice and comfortable. There's a surprise."

"Oho, Lucas. Bringing out the big guns aren't we?"

"Five month anniversary calls for it," said Luke, shrugging his shoulders. "Will Rory be ok by herself?"

"She's fine. She wants to know where you're taking me. You could tell her." Jess could tell that Lorelai really wanted to know and hoped that Rory would tell her.

"Not a chance. I know how you two work. You'd know before you start the car!" Lorelai didn't argue and Jess smirked as he put the coffee machine on.

"Ok, I gotta go. Retail therapy, here we come." Lorelai kissed Luke and then the two Gilmore Girls left the diner, Rory waving to Jess as they left.

He began to get an idea; a way to spend some quality time with a certain young Gilmore girl.

* * *

After two hours, Lorelai and Rory were still shopping, looking for the perfect outfit for Lorelai's date.

"So," said Lorelai, flicking through the discount rack in a department store. "What's up with you and Jess?"

"Huh?" said Rory, amusing Lorelai as she spun around, knocking over a rack of hats.

"Well, you're starting to sound like him so something's up."

"Mum . . ." whined Rory. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Lorelai asked, innocently.

"Don't pry into our friendship and make it sound . . . weird." Lorelai smiled at the evasive way Rory was talking. She was a good mum and a good friend so she knew that Rory and Jess were more than just friends. She wasn't upset about the idea of them together, just slightly weirded out.

"Friendship huh?"

"How come every time someone says 'huh' they think of Jess, including me?" Rory picked a hat off the ground and put it on her head. "What do you think?"

"Fabulous, sweetie, if you are planning on being a drag queen." Lorelai thought about the question and then said "Well, he spent so much of his time only saying that while he lived here that we're so used to hearing him say it."

"I guess."

"Ooh this is cute," Lorelai said, holding up a cream cardigan with little embroidered flowers on it. "Imagine this, with my blue jeans, scarf and cream stilettos."

"That sounds nice but stilettos? Didn't Luke say comfortable?"

"Oh the outfit is comfortable but then I can change the shoes to my cream ballet flats. Depends on whether I need to dress up or dress down."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's buy it and then get coffee."

"Oh, good. Coffee, coffee, coffee."

* * *

"I'm closing up early tonight," said Luke to Jess who was wiping the tables over.

"Really? Do you want me to keep it open?"

Luke looked at Jess, shocked that he volunteered to do that and said "Na, Caesar's sick and I don't want you to get stressed out. Take the night off; you've been working hard since you've been here. I appreciate that."

"Don't get all warm and fuzzy on me Uncle Luke, I might bolt in the other direction," mocked Jess, looking at Luke.

"Very funny nephew." Luke said nothing for a moment and then decided to tell Jess what was on his mind. "I read your book."

"What?" Jess looked at Luke in shock and Luke thought he might have had a heart attack. "You read it?"

"Yes I did. You gave it to me so I read it. What's the big deal?"

"I just . . . didn't think you'd read it, that's all." Jess shrugged looking away.

Luke nodded and decided to leave it at that. They packed up the diner in companionable silence for a while until Luke asked "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Oh, I'll probably watch a movie, read a bit. I might do some work and send it to Matt and Chris but meh, maybe not."

"Lorelai and I will be out late," said Luke, "so don't wait up."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" Lorelai's voice echoed down the stairs and Rory rolled her eyes, calling out "Yes?"

"Come! Quick!" Rory got out of her desk chair and stomped up the stairs for the eleventh time.

"If this is about the shoes again, I have nothing more to contribute!"

"It's not about the shoes," came the reply from Lorelai as Rory walked into her room. "This is a jewellery emergency!"

Rory walked in to see Lorelai on the ground, sweeping her arm around the floor, as if she was searching for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Rory.

"I'm looking – for – the silver – earrings – Luke – gave – me – last anniversary. Do you know where – they – are?" Rory looked around the room and focussed on the dresser. Sure enough, they were sitting right there, in plain sight.

"Mum, get up off the ground." Lorelai sat up and said "I just don't know where they are." Rory said nothing and just pointed at the dresser.

"Oh! What would I do without you Rory?"

"You'd never keep a man," she replied dryly.

A knock came on the door from downstairs and Lorelai quickly kissed Rory on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she said. "Enjoy your night!"

"Right back at you!" Rory answered, watching Lorelai disappear down the stairs. Rory went downstairs and saw the door shut behind the two and Rory smiled. Lorelai and Luke worked so well together. She had never seen her Mum more happy.

Rory walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She planned on ringing for a pizza and putting a movie on to fall asleep to. She probably should have been doing school work but she didn't want to; she just wanted to relax to some fictional story played on screen.

A knock came on the door and Rory looked around confused. Lorelai and Luke had left ten minutes ago and knew it couldn't be them. She left the kitchen and opened the door to see Jess, holding a basket of junk food in one hand and a pile of movies in another.

"Movie night?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Lots of Literati coming towards you in the next few chapters! ****Hope you enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This One is Different**

**Chapter Five**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after Episode 18 "To Live and Let Diorama" in Season 5. AU from then on as Jess comes back on the scene. **

**A/N: Reviews make me smile and write more! (Just a handy tip). Any suggestions about the story are welcome – especially the direction to go. **

_A knock came on the door and Rory looked around confused. Lorelai and Luke had left ten minutes ago and knew it couldn't be them. She left the kitchen and opened the door to see Jess, holding a basket of junk food in one hand and a pile of movies in another. _

"_Movie night?" he asked, smiling. _

Jess watched as Rory smiled in shock at him on her doorstep. He knew there was no chance of her turning him away because she was too nice but he was nervous about being there. He had never ever done something like this before, especially while they were dating so he hoped he hadn't over stepped a line.

"Come on in, friend. I was just about to order pizza," she said and Jess felt a huge surge of relief that he was welcome.

He walked into the house and it didn't look any different. Sure there were some differences; the monkey lamp had moved from by the window to the hall but it was the same old Gilmore house. The Crap Shack was still running.

"You want a drink?" Rory asked, walking into the kitchen. Jess followed her, dumping the basket of food on the table.

"What do you have?" asked Jess, assuming there wouldn't be any alcohol.

"Soda, wine, water or beer."

"I'll have a beer 'cause I'm legal and mature and everything." She stuck her head over the fridge door and grinned at him, then closed the door and passed him a beer. She held one in her hand Jess raised his eyebrows at her. "My, my Gilmore, bit rebellious aren't we?"

Rory winked and grinned at him. "Don't tell my mother."

Jess laughed once and then noticed Rory's open door. "Can I have a look at your books?"

"Yeah, sure." Jess walked into her room and remembered all the times they had been here together. Sure, they had spent a lot of time at the bridge and at Luke's apartment, but they had come here and here was when he felt part of Rory's life; here in her room.

He looked at her bookshelves and smiled at all the books. "Truncheon could give you a run for your money," he called and he heard her laugh and mutter something illegible. He smiled and then tried to look for a familiar book. He looked around and then frowned, not finding it anywhere.

Rory walked in, taking a sip of her beer.

Jess looked at her and said "Hey, where's your copy of _Howl_?"

She blushed and didn't look at him when she said "Oh, um, it's not there."

"What you get rid of it or something?" Jess was going to ask if it was at her dorm but he knew by the way she was avoiding the answer that it wasn't there.

"No, I just put it away." Jess raised his eyebrows and she huffed, her cheeks still red from her blush.

She walked out of the room and Jess followed her. Rory opened a cupboard in the hall and reached up to grab a big box. Jess looked away as she did because her top ride up and he could see her flat stomach and that really did not help with his concentration.

She turned around to him and he looked at the box. Looking at his closely he saw on the side _Jess _written in block letters. Staring at her in confusion she walked to the kitchen table and put the box down, rifling through it. She passed him the book and Jess didn't look at it, he just looked at her.

"Care to explain?" he asked, as she nervously took another swig from her beer bottle.

"Explain what?"

"Why a box with my name on it is in your cupboard?"

She sighed and pulled out one of the chairs to sit on. "That's my Jess box."

Jess reeled back and said "What?" trying to contemplate what she meant by that.

"It's a thing us girls do. You wouldn't understand. Or maybe you would. I don't know if guys have the same coping mechanism that we do. Probably not because we're built differently, if you know what I mean –"

"Rory. The box."

"Oh right. Well when girls . . . break up with their boyfriend they make an . . . ex box with stuff that reminds them of the guy . . ." Rory trailed off when she saw the look of horror on Jess's face.

"What, so you cut out everything that reminds you of them?"

"Not everything, just stuff that really makes them remember you. It's how we cope!"

Jess didn't like the idea of it at all. "So you stopped reading _Howl_ when we broke up? What else did you give up?"

"Jess don't . . ." Jess began to look through the box and Rory tried to stop him.

"There are so many books in here Rory! You packed them all away because of me?" Jess never hated himself more than he did now. He found so much pleasure in reading and he hated the idea that Rory would stop reading just because of him. To be fair there were some books that he couldn't bear the thought of reading again because they reminded him of Rory but he hadn't ever thought of how it would affect Rory.

"Jess, for the important ones I rebought them but it's just a couple that had . . ." Rory trailed off and Jess looked at her.

"Had what? What Rory?" Jess pressed her.

"Had too many of your comments in them, ok? It hurt to read them, especially right after we broke up which is when I made this box." Jess didn't say anything and he really wanted to. He wanted to move across the room and hold her tightly but he didn't know how he'd be received. If he wanted a black eye, he would go find that swan by Larson's dock.

"So . . . Where's Dean's box?" said Jess, trying to break the silence that had stretched over the kitchen.

"What?" Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

"You said you do them for ex's right? So logically Dean should have one."

Rory sighed. "Dean doesn't have one."

"What?" said Jess, pretending to be shocked. "I'm sure bagboy would be quite upset by that."

Rory didn't say anything. "Why doesn't he have one?" Jess asked, curious now as Rory gave him no information.

"Did you not make him one? Is it hidden somewhere else? Oh, I know, you put it in –"

"I burned it, alright Jess?" came Rory's answer, which Jess was totally not expecting.

"You . . . burned it?"

"Yes."

Jess laughed once and then said "You have a love of pyrotechnics I don't know about Rory?"

"No Jess. I don't."

"Then why? And when?"

"Jess, I really don't want to talk about it, can we please drop it?" She looked at him with desperation and he couldn't help saying "When?"

Rory sighed once more and resignedly said "After he dumped me for the third time, Jess. Now let's drop it and order some pizza." Jess nodded and she picked up the phone to order the pizza. Jess picked up the basket with junk food in it and took it into the lounge room.

"_After he dumped me for the third time." _Rory's words rung in his ears and he was trying to figure out what she meant. Jess was intelligent and he knew that if she had been dumped twice by Dean when Jess knew her as a teenager she must have gone out with him again, after he was gone.

Jess gritted his teeth. He wanted to know. He had a feeling that Dean and this Logan guy had something to do with why there was a lack of sparkle in Rory's eyes now and he wanted to punch them out. Jess wanted so much to work things out with Rory as a couple but he didn't know how that was possible. There seemed to now be so much history between them. He had secrets that he didn't want Rory to find out.

All in all he wanted to be with her and he hoped she felt the same way.

* * *

"Lorelai, can I make a confession?"

Lorelai looked up from her gourmet chicken salad she was eating to see Luke looking nervous.

"Yeah, go ahead." Lorelai felt nervous for a second, as she always did when Luke got personal. If wasn't long ago that they had broken up and got back together so things were still slightly weird between them.

"It's about Jess and Rory." Lorelai relaxed and smiled, motioning to Luke to continue as she ate more of her salad that she was surprisingly enjoying.

"I like them together." Luke looked worried that Lorelai might bite his head off and not in a good way.

"Luke, you don't have to be so nervous. I don't hate Jess," she said, looking her boyfriend in the eye.

"You don't."

"No." Luke coughed unconvincingly and Lorelai looked shocked. "Luke, would I lie to you?"

"If it was to get coffee then the answer is yes."

"Well, I'm not trying to get coffee. Luke, I've been watching them together the last couple of days, in a non stalkerish way, might I add and she looks happy."

"Rory always looks happy," answered Luke, confused at her reasoning.

"No, she doesn't Luke. Ever since that whole Dean debacle she's been less full of passion, less vibrant. It's probably Yale too, the busyness of school but the last few days she has gone back to being the daughter I knew in high school. She jokes around a bit more and everything."

"So that's why you're ok with Jess?"

"Yes," Lorelai said simply. "Because he is making her happy and I appreciate that."

* * *

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jess yelled at Rory who was in the kitchen, breathing deeply.

"Just give me a second and I'll be there," called Rory. She was happy Jess was here. So happy in fact that all she wanted to do was smile but then the whole Dean thing came up again which then got her thinking about Logan and then Jess. She took a deep breath and finished off her beer, grabbing another out of the fridge. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone again and ordered the pizza, hoping Jess wouldn't mind having the Gilmore special, everything except anchovies.

"Jess, do you need another drink?" she called out and heard a resounding "No, I'm good."

She walked into the room and looked at Jess who looked so comfortable on the lounge. He had unpacked the basket with junk food in it and Rory was amazed to see how much he had brought. Sure she and him had gone out but he remembered everything that she liked.

"What movie's did you bring?" she asked as she sat down next to him, sinking into the couch. He turned to smile at her and then reached forward to the movies he had brought.

"Ok so I've got _Braveheart, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Armageddon, Sweet Home Alabama _and my personal favourite: _Almost Famous_." Rory groaned as Jess grinned wickedly.

"_Sweet Home Alabama_? Seriously Jess?" she asked, smirking as Jess rolled his eyes.

"That one was not my idea. Kirk was there and he told me I had to take it because it was a package with _Braveheart_. I did not miss him."

"Sure, sure Jess. I think you came back just for him."

"Haha very funny. What do you want to watch?" Jess asked again.

Rory shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not done yet. _Almost famous_? Are you kidding?"

"What can I say, I'm addicted." Jess smirked and shrugged his shoulders and Rory remembered a conversation that seemed so long ago, one that preceded the realisation of how much she had liked Jess.

"_22.8 miles." "You looked it up?"_

"Hello?" said Jess, waving his hands in front of Rory's face. "Earth to Rory."

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Just spaced out for a second."

"Give me a bit of warning next time, so I can join you." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"You just want to watch _Almost Famous _for Kate Hudson," she teased and Jess smirked.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. You only like _Braveheart _because of Mel Gibson." Rory grinned and winked at Jess.

"You know my secret; I'll now have you kill you."

"Oh come on, Gilmore. What do you want to watch?" he said, laughing. She picked up _Armageddon _and Jess nodded his head. "Good choice. I'll get the tissues."

"What?" asked Rory. "This is an end of the world movie, why do we need tissues?"

"Wait, you've never seen it?" asked Jess and Rory nodded, confused at why he was shocked. "If you liked _Braveheart_ you'll enjoy this. Tissues?" Jess stood and Rory watched him look around the room.

"Bathroom. I don't plan on crying, Mariano!"

"No one ever does, Gilmore. No one ever does."

* * *

Lorelai and Luke walked through Hartford holding hands and standing close together. They had had an awesome night celebrating their anniversary and didn't want it to end.

"This is a perfect moment," Lorelai said quietly and Luke smiled at her. He thought she looked so beautiful in her nice dress and just wanted to hold her close.

"I agree."

"Though," said Lorelai, with a smile, "I am missing the apron and backwards cap. . ."

"Oh shush you." Luke pulled her close and stopped on the path. She turned towards him and he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at him and asked "What was that for?"

"I love you Lorelai." He didn't feel nervous telling her that like he had with Nicole and Rachel. It was normal and expected and he wanted her to know how he felt.

She looked at him and said "I love you, Luke." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him more passionately, Luke tightening his arms around her, breathing in her scent. It was so good to be somewhere where they could be together. They didn't hide it in Stars Hollow but they weren't passionate like they were now.

"Luke," she whispered against his mouth. He groaned as she pulled away. She smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair.

"Let's go home."

"Ok," he said but then groaned. "Jess is there."

"And Rory is at home." They both frowned at each other.

"We could put them together and give us somewhere to ourselves," suggested Luke. Lorelai hit him.

"I said I was fine _if_ they wanted to get together, not that I will force them together." Luke laughed and then put his arm around her.

"Let's get you home."

"Coffee first?" she asked.

"Coffee first," said Luke. "As long as its decaf."

* * *

"_You go take care of my little girl now. That's your job. Always thought of you as a son. Always. But, I'd be damn proud to have you marry Grace."_

"_Harry."_

"_You take care of yourself."_

"_Harry, no!"_

"_I love you, boy."_

"_Harry, I love you! Don't Harry! Wait a minute! Harry, no!"_

"_Bye, son."_

Jess looked over at Rory and saw the tears falling down her face. She had been enjoying the movie, laughing at the characters AJ and Harry Stamper but now in this serious moment she was quiet and still. Jess didn't want to upset her so he looked away and focussed on the screen. The first four times Jess had seen this movie he had cried, much to the amusement of Matt and Chris. Luckily, Jess had dirt on both of them so they wouldn't be bringing it up anytime soon.

"_Daddy?"_

"_HI Gracey. Hi honey. Grace, I know I promised you I was coming home."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Looks like I'm going to have to break that promise."_

"_I lied to you too. When I told you I didn't want to be like you. Because I am like you. Everything good that I have inside of me, I have from you. I love you so much daddy. And I'm so proud of you. I'm so scared. I'm so scared."_

"_I know it baby. But there won't be anything to be scared of soon. Gracey, I want you to know that AJ saved us. He did. I want you to tell Chick that I couldn't have done it without him. None of it. I want you to take care of AJ. And I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle, but I'll . . . I'll look in on you from time to time, okay honey? I love you Grace. _

"_I love you too."_

"_Gotta go now honey."_

"_Daddy, no! No Dad no!"_

As the heart breaking image of Bruce Willis severing contact with his daughter came on screen Jess looked again at Rory. She was sobbing and Jess felt awful because he had chosen the movie. She looked at him and grabbed the tissue box.

"You just wanted to see me cry, didn't you?"

"I never wanted to make you cry," he answered, trying to convey as much meaning as he could into his words.

"Hmm, well you succeeded today." She shivered and without thinking about it Jess put his arm around her, pulling her close. She stiffened for a moment and then leant into him, watching the rest of the movie.

When AJ and Grace kissed on the screen Jess was never more aware of Rory being right next to him. He wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

As the end credits rolled up Jess asked "What did you think?"

"I enjoyed it," she answered, pulling out of his arms slightly, though not completely. "It was a good storyline, though I haven't cried that much in ages . . . Sorry about that."

"Hey no need to feel sorry."

"Did you cry?" she asked and Jess was tempted to tell her about the other times he had seen this movie.

"Nup, not once."

"Cyborg," she muttered and Jess looked at her in mock anger.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I don't think it was nothing!" Jess turned and grabbed a pillow, swinging it around into Rory's chest. A resounding 'Hey!' came from behind and she pushed against him. He grabbed her arms which were flapping around in the air and flipped them off the couch, landing on the floor. "What did you say to me?" he teased.

"Jess!" she squealed. "Get off me!"

"Sorry, I'm a cyborg, only take orders from Doctor Who," he teased back, leaning on top of her. He pinned her two arms beside her head and looked down at her. "What do you say?" he said in singsong.

"Jess!"

"Rory!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He leaned back slightly, not getting off of her though. He looked at her slowly and let one of her arms go, touching her gently on the cheek.

"Rory . . ." he whispered hoarsely, the joking of before leaving his voice.

She sat up and adjusted herself so they were face to face and touched his face ever so slightly.

"Jess . . ." she whispered back, something undetected in her voice.

He leaned forward slightly and then stopped trying to gauge her reaction. She looked back at him, the sparkling blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

**I know that's a mean place to end it but oh well! Got to give you something to wait for! School has been really crazy so I haven't been able to do heaps of writing. Please forgive me. I hope you are liking this and I have heaps of plans to review and let me know what to think. Logan drama is on it's way! The movie was Armageddon with Bruce Willis which I recommend to everyone, you will need tissues though. Please review! RF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

"_Rory . . ." he whispered hoarsely, the joking of before leaving his voice. _

_She sat up and adjusted herself so they were face to face and touched his face ever so slightly. _

"_Jess . . ." she whispered back, something undetected in her voice. _

_He leaned forward slightly and then stopped trying to gauge her reaction. She looked back at him, the sparkling blue eyes staring at him. _

Jess cupped Rory's cheek and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly and he felt that this was pure heaven. This was everything he had been missing for the past year and a half. He left his lips on her and then felt her respond to him. She kissed him back and it felt so familiar yet so different that he had to refrain from smiling. He kissed her more passionately, tugging her bottom lip with his lips. Her hands reached up to touch his face and Jess realised that the floor was not the most comfortable position to be in.

Without breaking the long kiss, Jess sat up on his knees and put his hands on Rory's waist. She sat up as well and he shuffled them onto the couch, Rory practically sitting in his lap. They continued to kiss, hot breath on each other. All Jess could think about was this was right; everything was better now. When he finally broke the kiss he and Rory were both panting and he leaned his head against her forehead, smiling.

"Well," he said. "At least we know that part still works." He heard Rory laugh lightly and opened his eyes to look at her. She was looking at him with a smirk and he felt self-conscious. He wanted everything to go right with Rory this time. No more fooling around; he wanted this to work.

"What?" he asked since she continued to smirk. She was facing him on her lap and he noticed how good she looked. The loose track pants and tank top she was wearing made him so aware of how close she was he had to refrain from kissing her again.

"What what?" she asked. Her face was pink from blushing and she looked radiant.

"Why are you smirking at me for?"

"Oh . . ." She grinned and said "I'm just trying to figure out how much you have been wanting to do that since we re-met each other."

"Funny, Gilmore." He pulled her close and he heard her breathing hitch as he kissed her shoulder lightly. He pulled back to see a look of desire in her face and then annoyance when she realised the lack of contact.

"You're a tease."

"Huh," Jess said. "One might think you were attracted to me or something . . ."

"Hmm . . . Yes, one might think that." She smiled at him and Jess felt a large thump in his chest.

"Rory," he said, wanting to get something clear and out of the way. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we were watching a movie but then got distracted . . ." She smiled at him and he mock frowned.

"Rory."

"Generally it's called kissing."

"Rory!"

"Jess, what do you want me to tell you?" she asked and Jess could hear the nervousness in her voice. "That I secretly adore you and want to whisk me away somewhere?"

"That would be nice," said Jess with a straight face. Rory looked freaked out for a moment and then rolled her eyes when she realised he was joking.

"Rory," began Jess, "this is not just a quick make out session between friends. I don't think that and I don't think you do either."

"I don't want just a quick make-out session," Rory whispered and she took a quick look at him. She was fiddling with her hands and Jess touched her on the cheek gently.

"Rory, look at me for a second." She looked up at him and he felt nervous about what he was about to say. She looked up at him and the blue eyes were filled with confusion and desire.

"Rory I want to be with you. And I know it would be ridiculous with me in Philadelphia and you here and at Yale but I want that and I guess that's why I've put off going back because I want to be here with you but you go back in two days and I can't explain it but –" Rory's lips cut him off as she kissed him gently. She pulled back to look at him and she smirked.

"It appears you only have to be around us for a few days for you to get the Gilmore rambling happening." Jess didn't say anything and Rory looked at him. "Jess. I want that too." Jess stared at Rory and began to feel happier and lighter that maybe this would all work out. "But Jess, things are so different now. I mean, I don't want what we had in high school. We have to be more."

"I know," said Jess, feeling ashamed at how he had acted in high school. "I've grown up Rory and I want this. I'm in. I'm all in."

* * *

As Jess says "I'm in. I'm all in," Rory is reminded of Lorelai's recount of her and Luke's first date. He had told her that he was in this relationship and Rory realised that Jess and Luke really must be related.

Rory loved the way Jess made her feel and she was so sure of this between the two. She smiled at him and said "I know you are." He leaned forward to kiss her again and she felt her heart thump in her chest. This felt good. It didn't feel like stolen kisses between classes with Logan or the fiasco that had been Dean; it had always felt good with Jess, familiar, normal.

She relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She felt amazing.

* * *

As Jess kissed Rory he realised that he hadn't felt this whole in a long time. To say she completed him would be a cliché but Jess understood how applicable that was. She was so close to him on the couch and he realised that he didn't want it to go any further tonight . . . and it was slowly slipping into that territory. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his head against Rory's, breathing in deeply.

When he opened his eyes he saw her smiling. "What?" he said self-consciously.

"It's just . . ." she began.

"Yes?" he inquired when she didn't say anything.

"I haven't felt this happy in a while," she said finally, looking at him seriously and Jess saw the twinkle in her eye, as if she was holding back a teasing comment.

"Let me guess," Jess said, "You began to read that Hemingway and actually enjoy it?"

"Haha no." Rory rolled her eyes and then rolled off Jess's lap. He felt her absence and frowned until she put her arm around his waist, snuggling in close to him. "I like being with you."

"Rory," he began nervously, wanting to get something sorted out. "Am I the only . . . Have you . . . Do you . . .Other guys . . ."Rory turned to look at Jess and he felt stupid for being so inarticulate.

"Jess, spit it out."

"Are you . . . seeing anyone else?" he finally got out and he felt Rory stiffen next to him. She pulled back from him and Jess turned to look at her on the couch. She had a frown on her face and looked a little hurt.

"Jess . . . I was. Well, technically I guess I still am but he doesn't know that. Not that he cares but no, Jess, I'm not."

"Ok."

"You're not a rebound."

"Ok."

"The thing with Logan was nothing."

"I didn't say anything Rory."

"Ok."

"I know I'm not a rebound."

Rory nodded and Jess felt stupid and sorry that he had ever brought it up. They said nothing for a moment and then Rory turned to him and said "What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Have you . . . got anyone at home?" she asked and Jess smiled, happy that he could tell the truth.

"No."

"Why not? I mean you're an accomplished writer, attractive and good to talk to. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Jess smirked as Rory described him and he wanted to kiss her so much but he restrained himself.

"Huh. One would think you'd found an _attractive _guy." Rory blush and Jess pulled her close to him. "There's been no one because I didn't want anyone. I wasn't looking and no one found me. I was too busy writing anyway." He didn't tell her about some bar visits and things he'd rather forget but he was telling her the truth. There had been no one substantial.

Jess felt Rory sigh happily and he looked at her carefully. "Rory. Will you be my girlfriend?" He realised how lame that sounded in his head but he said it anyway. He didn't want there to be any confusion. None of this casual relationship crap. This was what he wanted and by the way Rory was responding to his kisses before he could guess that she was feeling the same way.

"Yes."

* * *

Rory gave her answer to Jess and felt him kiss her on the head. She hugged him around the waist and then stood up.

"Drink?" she asked. Jess shook his head and Rory offered the next thing on the list. "Ice cream?" He shook his head and laughed.

"How can you still be hungry after all this food?" He motioned to all the junk food she had consumed whilst watching _Armageddon_ and she winked at him.

"Gilmore talent," answered Rory and she saw him shake his head in wonderment. "Well, I'm getting ice-cream." She walked into the kitchen and saw the big Jess box on the table. Thinking that she could unpack it now she picked it up and popped it on the floor in her room. Distracted for a moment she saw Jess's book on her table. She picked it up and began to read.

_I'd never seen anything like it before. It was like a town for the Village People. It really brought the phrase 'It takes a Village to raise a child' new meaning. I felt like I was in this different world and I didn't like it at all. All I could think about was disappearing for somewhere for a while and I found the one place that could be mine at least for a while. _

_I didn't realise that it would be the one place I connected with her. _

"Whatcha doing?" came Jess's voice from behind her and Rory spun around. He smirked at her and then realised she was holding his book. He looked carefully at her and Rory realised that he was nervous about him reading it.

"I got distracted," she said, holding up the book. "Ice-cream coming right up."

"Actually," said Jess. "I should go."

"What?" she asked and she knew the disappointment was paramount in her voice.

"It's ten forty-five. I imagine Luke will be coming back soon and your Mum too." Rory sighed and nodded and Jess laughed.

"You look so sad, Rory. I'm not leaving forever." She looked up from the book she was studying in her hands and saw that Jess was closer to her now. She turned to put the book on her desk and when she turned around Jess was right in front of her. Her heart began to race and she looked into his eyes.

"Goodnight Rory," he whispered, huskily and leant in to kiss her. His lips met hers and Rory wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back passionately, closing her eyes and his hand came up to touch her face, holding her close. She didn't want him to leave but didn't want to explain Jess's reasoning for being here when Lorelai got home. His lips left her and he rested his head against hers as he had done so many times tonight.

Rory looked into his eyes, so close to hers and he kissed her lightly on the lips once more.

"Goodnight Rory," he whispered again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked confused, dazed by his lips and scent.

"Yes, tomorrow. I carry the coffee pot remember?" He smirked and she laughed.

She walked him to the door and kissed him again and watched him walk away into the night. As he got to the end of the yard he turned to smile at her and she smiled back, happy finally that everything was going right.

* * *

Lorelai kissed Luke good night at her front door and wished so much that they could go somewhere and be alone. They couldn't though. Rory was back and Jess was back and the likelihood of the two going somewhere together was minimal, though over the last few days it seemed like they may have been getting closer together.

Less than a week ago she had fought with Rory about Jess being back in her life but now she just wanted her to be happy. Jess seemed more mature now and though Lorelai struggled to admit it that much was true.

If he hurt her though . . . there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Rory! I'm home!" came Lorelai's call out as she walked through the house. She knew Rory was awake because all the lights had been left on so she wasn't worried about waking her up.

"In the kitchen, Mum," came the reply and Lorelai walked to the kitchen, stopping to hang up her coat on the awful coat rack Emily had given to her one year.

"Honey, why are you still up?" she said, touching Rory on the shoulder. She put her hand on Rory's head and ran her hands through Rory's slightly tousled hair.

Rory put down the book she was holding and smiled up at her Mum. "Good book," she explained and Lorelai looked at it. She hadn't seen it before and assumed Rory had gone to the book shop to buy it.

"_The Subsect,_" Lorelai read and looked at Rory. "Is it good?" Rory grinned at her like she had a secret and nodded emphatically.

"Yes, definitely."

"Who's it by?" she asked and Rory didn't look at her. "Rory?" she pressed.

"Jess Mariano," came the reply and Lorelai looked at the book in shock.

"What?" Rory passed the book to her and she flicked to the front page and saw "_Jess Mariano"_ printed on the book.

"Wow. I mean wow! He wrote a book." She looked at Rory and saw a smile of pride on her face and grinned. "I didn't think the monosyllabic one could do that." Rory rolled her eyes and smiled broadly.

"But he did and it's great."

Lorelai looked carefully at her and then looked through to the lounge room where she could see a basket with food and some movies on the table.

"So . . ." Lorelai said, "Did you have a good night?"

Rory nodded but didn't look at her; she had picked up the book and started reading it again. "Oh yeah," she said. "Ordered some pizza and had ice-cream. It was a nice night. How was yours?"

"Oh, you know it was good."

"Yeah, what was the surprise?"

"He took me to my favourite restaurant and treated me to coffee . . . with only one remark about my health!"

"Well, that's an improvement." Rory said this very absently and Lorelai was very intrigued by her lack of information giving about her night. She hadn't looked at Lorelai all throughout this interchange and Lorelai thought she'd give her a shock.

"So, what time did Jess leave?" The reaction was instantaneous. Rory's head snapped up to look at her in shock and panic had set into her eyes.

"Jess, Jess wasn't here. Why would you say that? He wasn't here," she said, clearly rattled.

Lorelai smirked and replied "Oh, well, you know. There are the movies and food that weren't there before and you are still up so I just assumed that he came around."

"Well he didn't." Lorelai said nothing and just looked at Rory with a grin.

"Oh, fine, he did."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, pointing a finger at Rory. "You little liar, you."

"Come on, it's not a big deal."

"So, did you know he was coming over?"

"No," Rory admitted and Lorelai could see the smile on her face. "He just surprised me about ten minutes after you left."

"Cute!"

"Why are you suddenly on board with Jess and me?"

"I didn't say anything about – Wait is there a Jess and you?" Rory blushed and Lorelai crowed. "There is! Jess and Rory – the Later Years." She said this last part grandly, flourishing with her hands.

"Oh Mum, stop."

"Did you kiss?"

"Mum!"

"Make-out a little?"

"MUM!"

"What? Rory, tell me something . . ."

Rory rolled her eyes and said "We're together. We watched a movie, ate food and then talked."

"About what?"

"The national debt." Lorelai laughed out loud and then touched Rory on the shoulder.

"You look happy sweetie."

"I am," she answered and Lorelai felt happy that her daughter was smiling again.

"You also look a bit flushed . . . Like you've been kissed," said Lorelai, evilly.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed." Rory stood up and kissed her Mum on the cheek, saying goodnight to her crazy mother.

She had left the book on the table and Lorelai picked it up, opening it somewhere in the middle.

_She was quirky and I picked that up over the times I gave her coffee. Her mother was an addict, she more an enthusiast. I could understand why my uncle cared about them. I'd only known her for a few weeks but I wanted to know more. The only shifts I took were the ones she'd come for coffee in. I wanted to get close to her, but there always seemed to be someone in the way._

* * *

**Please review! I'm not very confident writing physical attraction stuff so let me know if it's alright! **

**I decided to update because I think you've waited long enough. Usually I have the next chapter written but I don't yet so if you review it may come quicker!**

**Thankyou avid readers **

**RF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**DISCLAIMER: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did then Jess would have reappeared after that whole Truncheon incident . . .**

**Enjoy!**

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked Jess the next morning and Jess looked up from his book.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, no I don't, hence the asking." Jess smirked behind his book and continued reading.

"You're more smug than usual . . . What did you do?" asked Luke suspiciously, coming closer to him.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Huh, well that changes everything."

"Jess!" said Luke, angrily. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" said Jess, looking at Luke frustrated. "What makes you think I did anything? Where's the trust Uncle?"

"Ah, jeez." Luke readjusted his baseball cap and huffed. "Can you help me downstairs soon? Saturday morning rush . . ."

"Yup, be down soon."

Luke rolled his eyes and left the apartment, muttering about unreliable teenagers.

* * *

"Roooooorrrryyyyyy . . ." came the elongated call from the second floor of the crap shack.

"Mimblewimble," purred Rory as she rolled over in her bed, trying to ignore the loud calling of her name. She burrowed back deeper into her bed and sighed contentedly. She was disturbed when she hurt bug pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and then a person flopping onto her bed.

"So . . . whatcha doing?" asked Lorelai and Rory growled at her.

"Hey, I thought I gave birth to a daughter not a dog. You definitely wouldn't be alive if you were a dog . . ." Rory said nothing and made no move to acknowledge her mother was there and was resolved to ignore her.

That is, until Lorelai Gilmore put her mouth near Rory's hidden and screamed "WAKE UP RORY!"

"Gahhhhh!" Rory sat up suddenly and flapped her arms around, trying to get rid of all the sheets surrounding her body. When her thrashing had stopped she looked towards her mother who was on the floor in stitches at her daughters reaction.

"I hate you." Lorelai made a Gilmore pouty face at this and then Rory said "I'm going back to sleep."

"No you're not. Tomorrow you go back to Yale, though why on a Saturday I do not understand. Tonight we are stuck with Adolf and Ava and I thought we could do have breakfast before I go to work."

"You need to be more specific than 'breakfast', particularly since you are getting me up at –seven-thirty in the morning!" She complained when she looked at the clock. "Why did you get me up this early?"

"Coffee, the elixir of life, the thing which keeps me running."

"That's your answer to everything. Make some here."

"Well, I need Luke's."

"Luke's what?" quipped Rory and Lorelai grinned.

"Dirty! I need his _coffee _that I pay for. Everything else is free."

"Eww Mum, gross!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"I don't want to . . . My bed is calling to me," whined Rory, sinking back into her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Don't you want to see . . . Jess?" asked Lorelai, slyly. Rory sat up and rubbed her face. She had momentarily forgotten why she woke up with a smile and then blushed when she saw Lorelai grinning at her.

"I'm up. Leave!" Lorelai danced out of the room and Rory smiled, getting ready to get coffee . . . and maybe something else.

* * *

Lorelai walked with Rory to the diner and had to restrain herself from dancing. She woke up happy today and was excited to get to the diner. She was chatting to Rory at warp speed and Rory was talking back. Lorelai assumed that this was because of her excitement to see Jess.

A street away Rory stopped on the sidewalk and looked at the ground. Lorelai kept walking and then turned back when she realised Rory was not with her.

"Um, honey? The diner's just that way," she said and Rory looked at her with fear in her eyes. "What's up hun?"

"Why is he here?"

"What?' said Lorelai, very confused at Rory's freak out.

"Jess! Why is he here? And why are we together? I mean, who would want to be with me? Dean didn't, Logan doesn't, why is Jess different? How long before he runs away again huh? Maybe he won't find me interesting now that I'm his. I mean he liked me when Dean and I were together but that could have just been a game to him. Who would want to be with me? I mean, I read too much, work too hard, eat too much, drink too much coffee –"

"Whoa, whoa. Just hold on a second sweetie. Even I can't keep up with all those questions. You told me that Jess wants to be with you and that you were together. He obviously doesn't care about that stuff! Luke doesn't and Jess is related to him so I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's walk." Lorelai moved to Rory's back and began to push her forward.

"Mum!"

"Yes, Rory, we've established that I am your mother and as your mother it is my duty to inform you that I need coffee and I will go in without you." Lorelai began to walk away from Rory and she heard the sound of pursuing footsteps and allowed Rory to catch up, smiling to herself that Rory couldn't stay away.

She opened the door and heard Rory take a deep breath and she held back a grin at her daughter's nervousness at relationships. "Lucas!" she called, coming into the diner.

"Hey," he grunted, giving Lorelai a quick kiss before saying "Anywhere without people."

Lorelai smiled and then grabbed a seat by the window dragging Rory with her, who was inconspicuously trying to look nonchalant. She grinned as she saw Jess emerge from the curtain leading to Luke's apartment.

"Luke! Coffee!" she yelled and saw Jess look up from the book in his hands at the counter. She saw the smirk on his face and decided to leave Rory and him alone for a moment, the former staring out the window quite determinately. She stood up and muttered "Going to get coffee," to which Rory nodded absentmindedly still staring out the window.

She walked up to the counter and Jess slid a coffee cup towards her, filling it in one fluid movement.

"Morning," he said and she smiled in shock.

"It is a good morning isn't it?"

"Ok, now you are scaring me. Why so good?"

"Oh you know, nice date last night." She grinned and Jess's smirk became much more pronounced.

"Huh. I would ask if you got lucky but I know you didn't."

"Careful Jess. I only just started to like you. Don't screw it up." He grinned and bowed his head, picking up the coffee jug and walking around the counter to meet her daughter. She smiled as she saw a certain blue capped man and she cried "Ohhhh Lucaassss . . ."

* * *

"Morning," came the sound of a very familiar voice and Rory looked away from the window to look into the eyes of Jess. She blushed when she saw him smirking at her and then looked away.

"Hi."

"Hey." They both smiled at each other and Jess slid into the chair next to her, filling a cup full of coffee that he had brought from the counter.

All Rory's nervousness had disappeared when Jess came up to her and now she felt herself relax as she settled into his presence.

He leant back in his chair and put his arm around the back of hers and she could feel the heat radiating from him. She smiled at him and then took a sip from her coffee and he leant forward and whispered in her ear "What would people do if I kissed you right now?"

Rory blushed and then laughed once. "Taylor would probably try to arrest you, Kirk would take photos and then everyone would convene for an emergency town meeting, trying to decide the best way to get rid of you."

"So just another normal day in Stars Hollow, right?" He moved away from her and she could see the grin on his face.

"You do realise you just used the words 'normal' and 'Stars Hollow' in the same sentence?"

"Huh I guess I did, what are you going to do with me?"

"If my mum was here that'd warrant a 'dirty!' but I won't please you that way."

Jess smirked again and then touched her gently on the arm. "What are you doing today?" he asked quietly and Rory silently marvelled at how different he was compared to the hoodlum he had been before.

"Not sure. I thought I might hit the bookstore since Mum's working and we were going to have a movie night tonight and apart from that not much else."

"My, my, hitting the bookstore are we? It won't know what hit it. And a second movie night? I'm surprised your stomach can handle it." He smiled as he mocked her and even though she wanted to she couldn't take offence. She nudged him playfully on the leg and grinned.

"You want to come along? I could convince my mum . . . maybe."

"Well, I have to say no," answered Jess. "My stomach can't handle another movie night. I don't know how you do it."

"We're gifted."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Jess stood up and Rory looked at him sadly.

"You have to leave?" He smirked and answered "What you want me to stay?" Rory nodded and pouted her lips.

"Oh no, not the pout. That won't work on me Gilmore. Unless you give me that withering stare I'm so fond of?" Rory laughed and took another sip from her coffee cup.

"Nup. No withering stare for you who is leaving." She huffed and looked away and when she turned back Jess was very close to her face.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered and Rory shivered. He moved closer and she shook her head, looking around self-consciously.

"Not here." He smirked and refilled her coffee cup. He stood up straight and Rory checked him out, loving how toned and well cut he was.

"I finish at nine for the morning so do you want to meet up or something?" he asked and Rory shook herself out of her fantasy with Jess and her in less than appropriate positions.

"Yeah, that's be nice. Really nice actually." She smiled up at him and he winked before walking away to deal with Kirk, who was loudly complaining about his bagel being deformed. Rory smiled to herself, loving how relaxed and at home she felt in this diner.

* * *

Lorelai looked at Rory and Jess sitting near the window and smiled ruefully. She was reminded so much of her teenage years when she looked at Rory and having Jess there made her worry about the future.

She was reminded of Christopher when Jess was around and she didn't like that. He was different to Christopher. More mature, more centred. He'd written a book for goodness sake. She looked at Luke and smiled. Jess was more like Luke. More grunting done than actual hurting.

He won't hurt her. She tried to convince herself of this but the doubt was still in the back of her mind and she hated that.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai left after having their breakfast and they walked along the street, both consumed within their thoughts. Their arms were linked and they felt comfortable in each other's company. They were best friends first and mother-daughter second and it had always been that way. And if everything went to plan it always would be.

Rory said goodbye to her Mum at the house and then went into her room to change clothes and clean herself up a bit. Though she didn't want to impress Jess she wanted to look nice, for herself as well as for him.

She saw the Jess box still on her desk and she rifled through it and saw a bunch of books at the bottom of the box. She picked them up and rifled through a few of them and then thoughtfully placed them back on her shelf. It was time to move on. Past Dean, past Logan and onto Jess.

Rory smoothed her bed down and then lifted up the Hemingway Jess had given her to read and she scoffed. Literature. This was what he called good literature. Deciding to give it a go later she tossed it onto her bed and then looked back when something slid out of it.

It was a photo and she flipped it over to look at it. It was of her and Jess back when they were in high school. They were walking past Luke's and he was holding onto her waist and she was touching his face. They looked happy. She smiled ruefully and slid the photo back into the book.

She looked at the clock and then grabbed her jacket. She slid it on and walked towards the door, hesitating when she heard the phone ring. Leaving it ringing she opened and closed the door, hoping, it wasn't important. Probably Emily Gilmore confirming about the usual Friday Night Dinner.

Rory walked down the steps quickly and ran into Jess, almost falling flat on her face. Jess's hands held her up and he laughed at her clinging to him.

"Easy there, Gilmore," he said. "You're a danger when you're in a rush."

She blushed and tried to work through her incoherent thoughts. He was standing so close to her.

"What are you doing here?" she finally got out, bending down to pick up her scarf she had dropped. He smirked and answered "I finished a little early so I thought I'd come and see if I could go with you to the bookstore. Do you mind?" She shook her head and he grinned.

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the road and she started walking. She relaxed next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. Immediately she felt warmer and very comfortable.

"This ok?" he asked and she nodded, smiling, the blush still on her face.

"So . . ." Jess began. "Where were you off to in such a hurry? Was it to see me?" he teased.

"Ha you wish," said Rory, hoping that she wasn't blushing. She had been rushing to see Jess but she would never admit that to him. "Actually, Andrew is holding a book for me. I don't want to lose it."

"Oh of course," said Jess, nodding to himself. He and Rory walked in companionable silence for a while with Jess playing with the ends of Rory's hair, keeping her very aware of his presence.

They walked through town together, attaining lots of different stares from the townsfolk. Rory could feel Miss Patty's eyes on her and Jess as they walked past and Rory was tired of everyone watching them. She stopped on the sidewalk and Jess stopped too.

"Everything ok?" he asked, taking her arm off her shoulder to look at her properly. She nodded and then looked around again. People were openly staring.

"Hey Jess," said Rory, smiling up at him. "You know how we had an unspoken agreement not to kiss in the town?" He nodded and looked confused for a moment, not sure where she was going with this. "Well I don't like it and don't agree."

He grinned and leaned towards her but then stopped to whisper "What if I don't want to kiss you?"

"Well, tough," she said as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately and she felt him respond, pulling her close. They stood like that for a few minutes, just kissing each other, getting reacquainted with each other. When they broke apart Rory smiled at Jess and he smiled genuinely back at her and she whispered "I feel like you never left."

* * *

Jess hugged Rory close and put his arms around her as they continued to walk through the streets of Stars Hollow. People were watching them everywhere and Jess didn't care. They had saw them kiss and Jess felt triumphant, something that he hadn't quite grown out of yet.

"So . . ." Jess said, "You go back tomorrow?"

"Yup," she replied, fiddling with his fingers. "Back to the learning thing." He chuckled and then pressed a kiss to a forehead.

"You don't sound excited," Jess noticed.

"I'm not. I'm just tired I guess and . . . I don't like the idea of leaving you," Rory admitted and that made Jess smile.

"I know, but if you weren't leaving me, I would be leaving you because I go back to Philadelphia tomorrow." They both walked in silence for a moment and Jess thought about how much it sucked that he had to leave her again, even though it was for a good reason.

"What time do you have to go?" asked Rory, quietly.

"Whenever, I've just gotta be back by five. Why?"

"Did you want to come to Yale with me in the morning?" Jess stopped and looked at her. "I know you have your car but I thought you could drive me to Yale and then go on your way after seeing my place."

"But won't that leave your car here?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Mum can always come drive it another day. I won't need it for a couple of days. It was just an idea, don't worry about it." Rory started to walk away and Jess grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Hey, I didn't say no, Rory." She looked at him carefully and Jess smirked. "Can I drive you to Yale tomorrow?"

"Why, Mr Mariano! I'd be delighted," mocked Rory and he grinned. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, breathing her in. Together they walked into the bookstore and got lost in the world of literature.

* * *

Lorelai looked into Luke's and couldn't see Rory anywhere. She knew Rory was meeting up with Jess but she didn't know where she could be. She wasn't nervous; she just needed to know if she was taking Rory to the dreaded Friday Night Dinner. Originally her plan had been to avoid Emily and Richard for as long as possible but she couldn't get out of Friday Night dinners, no matter what Emily had pulled with Luke and her.

Not seeing them in the bookstore Lorelai remembered reading something in Jess's book about a bridge. She went to the old bridge and saw two figures sitting there, dangling their legs over the side. Silently she watched as they read their books, not saying anything to each other.

Rory looked up from her book and smiled at Jess, who in turn looked up at her. They leaned towards each other and kissed very sweetly. Lorelai saw her daughter lean into Jess and she could see how much Rory loved being there. He made her happy and that is the moment when Lorelai let go of every fear she had about Jess and Rory – the later years.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I can't believe how long it has taken me to get this update out. I hope if was worth the wait!**

**Don't worry that's not the end! In the next chapter I am bringing in Logan which will I think bring some drama. Let me know if you want more Jess and Rory with less Luke and Lorelai or if you like what I've been doing at the moment. **

**Please review, it makes me write quicker and makes me more certain about the characters!**

**RF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls. I own all the DVDs and some photos but the rest of the characters do not come from me. They belong to another genius . . .**

**Enjoy!**

Lorelai and Rory Gilmore walked into Luke's diner and flopped down at a table. Jess and Luke watched them come in and sit and then groan at each other. The two men looked at each other and then looked at the girls.

"You're up," grunted Luke.

"Why me?" said Jess. "She's _your_ girlfriend."

"Yes, and she's _your_ girlfriend and _your_ girlfriend's mother." Jess rolled his eyes at Luke's comment and then Luke added "Plus, you have to leave after this, so just deal with them and then you can go."

Jess grunted and grabbed a coffee pot before walking over to the Gilmore Girls.

"Good morning," Jess said politely. "What can I get for you?" Rory looked up at him and said "Coffee. And lots of it."

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as he filled two cups up with the brew that got the Gilmore's started in the morning.

"Oh you know. The Hitler's. They just keep on coming," muttered Lorelai, gulping down her coffee in one breath. She held it out and Jess refilled it, marvelling at the elder Lorelai.

"Friday night didn't go so well?" he asked, wiping down the table.

Rory scoffed. "They're trying to name a library after me."

"What?" Jess laughed. "Do people even do that?"

"Oh yes, Mr Mariano," said Lorelai. "If you have enough money, you can do anything!"

"Mum's also peeved because the Christmas party has been cancelled this year in favour of doing a New Year's Eve celebration."

"Who celebrates New Years with pretentious snobs? Yes I know they do," said Lorelai, as Rory began to speak, "But why do we have to go? I'm not pretentious. I am so not pretentious. I am not a snob. I am not rich. So why do I have to attend? It's a conspiracy. They are trying to convince us to change our ways. And guess what will happen next year?"

"What?" asked Rory, bored.

"They'll convince us to have _two_ events! She'll say 'But Lorelai, we always have a Christmas Party, and you always attend' and then I'll say something witty to try and get out of New Year's but then she'll say 'Lorelai, you had such a fun time last year here, don't you want to experience that again?' and once again I will be left defenceless in front of Emily Gilmore and we will have two society events to attend instead of the one that we usually have to."

"Wow," said Jess.

"Yeah, the mind of Emily Gilmore is incredible. She is like a super evil mastermind."

"No, I was wowing at the fact you did that after one cup of coffee." He smirked as Lorelai glared at him and Rory laughed.

"I can do plenty on a lot less," she growled.

"Dirty!" Jess replied and even Lorelai cracked a grin.

"Food?" Jess asked. Lorelai smirked and said "Yes monosyllabic man, I'll have my usual." Jess nodded and Rory said "Same" and smiled at him. He leant forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She tasted like coffee.

"Hey! No kissing over coffee hoodlum!"

Rory rolled her eyes and Jess straightened up. "Mum, you always kiss Luke here."

"Yeah but that's me. You have my name and everything; you can't always follow my footsteps." Jess smirked and then walked away to pick up the food for the classic Gilmore Girls.

* * *

"So, Jess is driving you today?" asked Lorelai and Rory looked up from her food. Jess had dropped the food off and then went upstairs to finish packing and Lorelai and Rory were talking before they had to leave.

"Yup. I know that leaves me without a car but maybe you and Luke could drop that by in the next couple of days?"

"No worries sweetie, just be safe ok?"

"Mum!"

"No that's not what I meant," said Lorelai, shuddering a bit, "Of course, be safe in that regard but just be . . . Oh man, this is not coming out right."

"No it's not but I like seeing you try," said Rory, smiling. "I will be fine Mum. Jess is . . . well Jess. I trust him and you should trust me too."

"Honey, I do trust you . . . And Jess. I just want you to be safe ok. The thing with Logan is so recent and I just want you to make the right decisions."

Rory ignored the mention of Logan as she was reminded of how things were still up in the air with him. As far as he knew, they were still casual. She waved that thought away, knowing she would sort it out later.

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm going back to school and there is no Dean drama or Logan drama; there's just Jess and I am happy." Lorelai nodded and Rory took a sip from her lukewarm coffee. "Ugh, I need a refill."

"I'll fix it. Oh Luke!" The gruff diner owner walked over and wordlessly filled the two coffee cups.

"I don't even need to say anything and he knows what I need," said Lorelai, running her hand down Luke's arm. "Gee I've got good taste!" Luke smiled slightly and then asked Rory "Where is Jess?"

"He's just getting the rest of his stuff together before we leave." At that moment, Jess came bounding down the stairs, carrying with him his duffel bag.

"You ready to go?" he asked Rory and she nodded. Luke motioned for her to wait and disappeared behind the counter.

"So I'll see you on Friday?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded. "We can try and get out of New Year's Eve again."

"Yes, on the I'll be there but no on the getting out of New Years. You know it's not possible!"

"They'll never take our freedom!"

"You did not just quote _Braveheart_ to describe grandma and grandpa!"

"How would you describe them?"

"Ok I fold, I am never going to win this argument. Not when you're so biased against Emily and Richard." Lorelai smiled triumphantly and Jess pulled Rory in close to her. He kissed her on the cheek and she felt a rush go through her.

Luke came up to them again and handed Rory a large travel cup of coffee. "For the car," he explained. "If you have to drive with Jess than you need coffee." Jess rolled his eyes and Rory thanked Luke and kissed her Mum goodbye.

"I'll call you tonight," Rory promised and then waved to her Mum. The two of them left the diner and got in the car, ready to leave the eyes of Stars Hollow, always watching them.

* * *

"It is like we are in a container, with doctors staring at us with little clipboards!" exclaimed Rory as soon as the doors shut in the car. Jess smirked and nodded his head.

"Do they seriously have nothing better to do than watch us?" Jess turned to her and grinned.

"Come on, you have to admit we are pretty fascinating . . ." He pushed her lightly on the shoulder and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just tired of feeling like I'm getting judged."

"This town? Judge you?" Jess said incredulously. "You are this town's princess and they worship you not judge you." He smiled as he started the car and waited for some quick quip back but there was none.

He looked over at Rory and saw her staring out the window with a closed off expression on her face.

"Rory?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, sure that he saw some pain in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go Mister," she said, looking out the window again. Jess noticed the change in conversation topic and her evasiveness. He decided to let it go. He only wanted to have good time with her before they left each other.

"So, do you have many classes today?" he asked.

* * *

Rory led Jess through Yale and listened to his exclamations of how big it was.

"You've been here before Jess," she reminded him laughing. He smirked and said "well, it was dark and I was pretty focussed on talking to you."

They were both silent in remembrance for a moment and Rory sighed, continuing to walk through Yale.

"It sucks doesn't it?" said Jess, putting his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"What does?" She looked at him and Jess shrugged.

"The fact that when we talk about places we've had in common, I've done something wrong that ruins the memory." Rory stopped walking and held Jess's hands.

"You could never ruin Yale for me, Jess. And you haven't." He nodded and Rory stopped to look at him. "I mean it." He met her eyes and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She came close to him and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment. She pulled away when she remembered she was in a public courtyard.

"Damn you and your ability to make me forget myself." Jess smirked and it appeared that he was back to normal. "Coffee?" She walked towards the coffee cart and Jess followed her, once again putting an arm around her.

"Na I'm good." Rory shrugged and ordered a coffee, revelling in the awesome taste of Yale coffee. Not as good as Luke's but still refreshing and revitalising.

"Come on, I'll show where I live now."

* * *

Rory unlocked the door to her place with Paris and let Jess in. By the looks of things Paris was home but Jess severely hoped that she would stay in her room. Naturally, his luck did not pay out.

"Rory?"

"Hey Paris," said Rory, taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"What the hell Gilmore?" said the blond girl coming out of one of the rooms. "You just took off for a few days and didn't call me?" From where Jess was standing he saw Rory roll her eyes and he had to restrain a laugh.

"I wasn't aware I had to call you Paris. You left after the morning at my house and the punch fiasco and I assumed you came home to –"

"Yeah, I did come home! To find Doyle sick and in my bed! And then to not hear from my roommate!"

"Whatever Paris," said Rory and walked towards what Jess assumed was her room. The door was opened from the inside and Rory jumped back with a yelp. A large beefy woman came out carrying all the sheets.

"What? Paris, who is this?" The blond girl poked her head out from the other room and said "Oh that's Nanny, she's helping me take care of Doyle."

"Right, of course why didn't I think of that?" Rory huffed and then went into her room. Jess, who had just been observing this assumed he was to follow Rory and went into her room. He found her lying on her back across her bed and he sat on the edge.

"You alright Gilmore?" he teased and she groaned in response.

"Some days she is just unbelievable."

"I can't believe you are still living with her," Jess marvelled. "You couldn't stand each other in high school."

"Trust me it wasn't my idea." She was silent and Jess moved closer to her on her bed. As smoothly as he could he positioned himself over her and kissed her lightly. She opened her eyes and he saw the surprise in them, not having realised her was so close.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jess leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her respond. She sat up and put her arms on his chest and shuffled back on the bed. He moved over her more, straddling her and he kissed her, stronger and more fiercely. His lips moved down her neck and he found a spot behind her ear that he kissed that made her moan. Realising that this was her weak spot he focussed there for a minute, hearing her deep breathing in his ear. Moving away to breath for a moment, she kissed his neck and then moved down to his chest. Pulling aside his v-neck shirt she kissed him lightly there and Jess laughed lightly.

"What's so funny Mariano?" she breathed, kissing that same spot again.

"Just that you make me feel incredible without even knowing it," he breathed in her ear and she grinned, sucking on that skin tightly. Jess knew it would leave a mark but he didn't mind. He didn't care that he would be branded by Rory. She was the only girl he wanted to brand him.

Their lips found each other once more and he marvelled again at how he had got this amazing girl.

* * *

Logan Huntberger checked his phone. No new messages. He frowned. He was hoping that he would have a message from Rory but he didn't.

They hadn't spoken in each other in over a week and usually he wouldn't care but he did and he found that odd and uncomfortable. He didn't like being uncomfortable. He thought about calling her but then shook that thought off. Girls called him; he didn't call them.

As that thought crossed his mind he realised how stuck up he sounded and he didn't like that. He picked up his phone from where he'd thrown it and called Rory Gilmore's number, making up a plan for the evening that he was sure she would enjoy.

He never thought it would hit voicemail.

* * *

Rory and Jess were still in a strong embrace when Paris barged in. She wasn't expecting Rory to be making out with anyone and didn't quite know how to react. They sprung apart when the door banged and they both looked extremely put out, Rory especially.

"Sorry, didn't realise you had company." Rory blushed and the guy looked down at his hands. At first Paris did not recognise him but then she did.

"Jack, right? The one who thought Jane Austen would have liked Bukowski?" The guy smirked and nodded. "Jess actually." Paris nodded her head; it was a strange name but she remembered bugging him about it when they first met.

"Did you need anything Paris?" asked Rory with tight lips and she could tell she was not happy.

"I think the question is do you?" Jess gave a short burst of laughter and Rory glared at him. "What? Your mum would have laughed."

"Yes well . . . "

"I came in because Nanny asked me whether you needed anything to be washed because she's taking my stuff out. She obviously saw Jess come in whereas I did not."

"I'm fine Paris, thankyou." Paris nodded and then went to the door. She looked behind her and said "Good to see you Kerouac."

* * *

As soon as the door shut Jess burst out laughing while Rory fell back into the bed. She was so embarrassed and knew she would be interrogated later on. She groaned and Jess said "Well . . . that was interesting."

Rory sat up and shook her head. "I cannot believe she just walked in on us."

"Hey at least it wasn't your Mum." Rory rolled her eyes and then turned to Jess who in turn, looked at his watch.

"Bad news," he said, frowning. "I have to go."

"No!"

"Sorry." Rory put a pout on her face and Jess leaned forward and kissed it off her. "Walk me to the door?"

"I'll walk you to your car."

"No. You have a class in fifteen minutes and you need to get ready for that. I know where I'm going, don't worry." Rory nodded and then got off her bed and straightened her clothing.

She walked him though the lounge room and opened the door. Jess turned to look at her and he came forward and kissed her on the lips.

"When will we see each other next?" she asked and Jess shrugged.

"Soon. I'll surprise you." She nodded and then hugged him close, breathing in his scent, trying to memorise everything about him.

"I'll call you when I get in, ok?" Jess said, touching her on the cheek. She nodded not trusting herself to say anything not cheesy.

"Bye." Jess walked out the front door and she called his name. She ran out into the hallway and then jumped into his arms, kissing him with all the power she had. She didn't care that people could see her; all she cared about was the feel of Jess in her arms and on her mouth. Jess's mouth moved with hers and she could think only of him. She was the one to break it.

He smirked at her. "Wow, Gilmore. One might think you like me or something."

"Maybe more than like," she hinted and Jess grinned.

"Bye."

"Drive safe."

"Always."

"Call me."

"Read that Hemingway."

"Never."

"Talk to you soon," said Jess, kissing her once more on the lips and then walking away.

Rory watched him leave and then went back in to call her Mum.

* * *

Logan decided to walk to Rory's place and see if she wanted to get coffee. He knew how much she loved coffee so he assumed that she would want some and he could go with her. He entered the hallway where she lived and then saw ahead of him a guy walk out of her apartment. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a leather jacket and had a small smile on his lips.

Logan had never seen him before and was trying to figure out why he would be there when he heard Rory's voice call out a name and the guy turn around. Logan watched as Rory launched herself at this guy, kissing him fiercely. Both of them were oblivious to the rest of the world as they kissed each other. Logan could see how much they were focussed on each other and then saw a whispered conversation between them in which they both smiled. He saw them kiss once more and then the guy leave, walking straight past him. Logan looked at Rory, who was staring after the mystery guy before she went back in to her apartment, not even noticing Logan.

The word 'casual' came up into Logan's brain and he reminded himself that that was what Rory and he had agreed on. He didn't like seeing her with this guy any more than he enjoyed seeing her with Robert. He thought about going to her now but decided against it.

He didn't like the idea of Ace with that guy and began to think of a way to fix that.

* * *

**Hi! Remember me? I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. The finishing of school and Christmas all caught up to me and I didn't have time to write this. Now that it's done let me know what you think. I enjoyed writing Paris into the story and finally getting Logan into it. In the next chapter there will be lots of Rory/Jess and Rory/Logan interaction as well. I'm on holidays so expect more updates!**

**Please read and review – makes a difference!**

**RF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, until I acquire a great sum of money, I will not own Gilmore Girls. Until then, you will have to settle for the amazing talents of ME, who will remain nameless for safety (who doesn't like a mysterious author?)**

**Some dialogue taken from Episode 19: But I'm A Gilmore from Season 5.**

**On with the story!**

After Jess left, Rory went back into her room and called Lorelai to have an actual talk. They hadn't had a good one for a few days and even though Rory did have a class soon, she felt she could call up her Mum and chat for a little while.

"You've reached the fantabulous Lorelai Gilmore. Press one if you'd like to hear a beep noise or leave a message and depending on who you are and how much we care, I'll get back to you. If not, try again tomorrow." The message tone went off and Rory sighed. "Hi Mum, just so you know I don't think 'fantabulous' is a word. Jess just left and I'm off to a class so I'll call you later. Love you." Rory hung up the phone and plonked it on the bed. She touched her lips, which were warm from Jess's embrace and she smiled. She didn't like long distance.

Grabbing some jeans and a new shirt she quickly changed and then exited her room where she full on ran into Paris.

"Jeez, Gilmore! Watch where you're going," said Paris and Rory huffed out an apology. "Is Jess gone?"

"Yes, he's gone," said Rory, shortly, trying to avoid the topic.

"Weren't you complaining about Huntzberger last weekend?"

"Yes," came Rory's answer as she picked up a scarf to put around her neck.

"And now you have another guy in your room and in your bed."

Flipping around to look at Paris, Rory said, incredulously "He's not in my bed!"

"Well he was certainly on it!" huffed Paris. "Are you trying to bed heaps of guys this year?"

Rory glared at Paris who had the decency to look ashamed. "For your information _Paris,_" said Rory, very slowly and clearly, "Jess and I have not slept together. Logan and I are finished. Jess is my boyfriend. And it is none of YOUR BUSINESS!" With this last statement Rory picked up her bag and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

Lorelai listened to Rory's voicemail and grinned at the message. She was about to redial when her phone rang and she answered it without thinking. "Lorelai speaking."

"Well, it is good to hear you answering your phone a little more professionally," came Emily Gilmore's voice from the other end.

"Thankyou Mother," said Lorelai, rolling her eyes. "Your approval is what I was searching for. What can I do for you?"

"'What can I do for you?' Could you be more crass, Lorelai?"

"Mum, why are you calling? I'm assuming it's not a social call or else you would call me when I am not working."

"Is there a problem calling my daughter?" huffed Emily.

"Well, seeing as it's nearly the middle of the day, yes. I am at work Mum."

"Why did you answer your phone then Lorelai, if you're _so _busy?"

Lorelai sighed and then signed for a package at the front desk. "I'm going to hang up in a minute."

"It's about dinner on Friday. Will you and Rory be there?" Confused Lorelai answered in the affirmative and then heard Emily say "Good because we have a surprise for you. Someone else is coming and I thought it would be good to have you there."

"Mum, we're always there. When we try to get out of it . . . well we don't. Who is this visitor anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, is that the time. I better let you get back to work. See you Friday!" With that, Emily Gilmore hung up the phone, leaving her daughter to stare at it in confusion.

Lorelai slid the mobile back into her pocket and tried to spend the next few hours without focussing on this visitor. Emily Gilmore had no boundaries and Lorelai knew that it could be Christopher or Jason or any other old suitor that Mrs Gilmore found more appropriate then Luke.

Christopher would keep his distance. After the wedding fiasco Lorelai made it very clear that they were not going to be speaking anytime soon. Chris had honoured that and Lorelai knew that he would not accept an invitation to the Gilmores, unless it had the Lorelai and Rory stamp of approval.

She thought.

* * *

Jess pulled up outside of Truncheon and sighed. He felt like he had been away from it for ages and that he was coming back different. What was meant to be a couple of days with his Uncle developed into a week with an old/new girlfriend. He was sure Matt and Chris would find that hilarious if he got around to telling them.

He pulled his big duffel bag out of the back of his car and walked into the publishing house. The little bell tinkled above him and he heard a yell from upstairs.

"Hello?" he called out and heard a thumping from the back of the shop. He saw Matt's head emerge from the stairs and Jess smirked.

"Jess! Bane of my life, you are back!" Jess rolled his eyes at his theatrics and he shouldered his duffel bag. Chris came down the stairs and nodded at Jess.

"A couple of days, huh? Is that what you call a week?" asked Chris, mock frowning at Jess.

"I got held up." Jess couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and Matt and Chris noticed it, looking at each other in shock. Without saying anything else, he walked up the stairs and looked around at the mess of their upstairs apartment.

He was home.

* * *

Rory walked out of her morning class and looked around. She was happy to be back but she had to deal with the Logan situation now. She felt that she was doing something wrong and she wanted to be Jess's completely without having Logan in the back of her mind. Not that he was; there was something about Jess's touch that removed all thoughts of everyone else from her mind.

Looking at her watch, she figured she could go see Logan and then order food for tonight's dinner. No doubt Paris would be out with the paper and she could do with some time by herself to catch up on some work she missed out on.

Sighing, Rory walked past the coffee stand and went to Logan's apartment. Bracing herself she knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to answer it. He opened the door and said "Well this is a surprise" with a smile.

"Can I come in?" asked Rory, without a smile. She really didn't want to do this but she knew she had to.

"Sure, wanna sit down?" He moved back into the room and Rory walked in after him. She hadn't seen him in about two weeks and Rory didn't quite know whether she was going to tell Logan about Jess or not. She heard quiet music playing in the background and desperately hoped that no girl was currently over.

"Nope, I won't be here long."

"Is everything ok?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I can't do this anymore Logan," said Rory with a sigh.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"This causal . . . dating thing. I don't like it, it's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am."

"Woah, hold on." Logan took a deep breath and turned the music off with the remote. "Where's this coming from?"

"It's coming from me, the ravishing creature standing in front of you." Rory said this with an aim to be a joke but it fell flat.

"We talked about this."

Rory felt awful and said "I know –"

"I didn't make you do this," said Logan, with a slight warning to his voice.

"I know," said Rory. "I'm not accusing you of anything. This isn't your fault." Rory didn't want Logan to think he was in the wrong even though he sort of was.

"I don't understand, I thought everything was going so well." Logan said and sounded very confused and then Rory got really annoyed. How could he think everything was going well?

"What are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in two weeks."

"I was busy, I had some friends in town and –" He started rambling with excuses and Rory stopped him. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You're not my boyfriend; you don't owe me any explanations. I just don't want to be one of the many anymore Logan."

"Oh, Rory come on." Rory didn't say anything and at that moment Logan's roommate stuck his head out of the door.

"Hey Logan, Cassandra's on the phone." Rory inwardly sighed and didn't understand why Logan was fighting her on this.

"Take a message," answered Logan, not even looking at him.

"She's got a great accent, where's she from?"

"Lanny, message!"

"Fine, relax man jeez." Lanny went back into his room and Rory sighed.

"Go call Cassandra back. We're done here." She turned to leave and Logan said "How are we done here?"

"I said everything I have to say," said Rory simply.

"Which is what?"

Rory sighed again. "I'm a girlfriend girl Logan, I have boyfriend's not escorts."

"Ah."

"I thought I could be different but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe we could go back to being friends again?" Rory said this and she knew as it came out of her mouth that it would be awkward but hopefully less awkward and drama filled than her breakup with Dean the second time around.

"Or maybe we could become boyfriend and girlfriend right?" said Logan angrily.

"What?" exclaimed Rory. This was not going the way she had thought.

"I get it. I get what you're doing." Logan continued speaking even though Rory desperately wanted him to stop.

"I'm not _doing_ anything!"

"Hey, if that's what you want then just come out and say it, but you coming in here and issuing an ultimatum –"

"I am _not_ issuing an ultimatum!" interrupted Rory.

"That's not what I heard."

"I said 'let's be friends'," Rory said.

"That's not what you meant." Rory scoffed and said to herself "Oh, I need some coffee."

Logan paused and Rory hoped that he had finally understood her. "Alright fine I'll do it," said Logan and Rory was the one now confused.

"Do what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend," he said simply.

"You can't be my boyfriend," said Rory quickly. Jess was running through her mind and she kept thinking of him in order to keep focussed.

"Why not?" said Logan, undeterred.

"Because . . . you told me that you can't be my boyfriend." Rory didn't want to tell him about Jess. She didn't want to but she would if she had to. She just wanted him to stop talking!

"If I say I can then I can," Logan said stubbornly.

"You have a hundred girls on speed dial. You keep a second bathrobe in your closet for overnight guests." Rory hoped this reasoning would stop Logan but it didn't.

"That's all beside the point. You came in here to tell me you were unhappy with the situation right?"

"Right?" Rory had to tell him about Jess; she had to before this went any further.

"Fine, I've rectified the situation. Problem solved."

"No, problem not solved!" exclaimed Rory.

"Hey, if I say I can do this, I can do this." Logan stared at Rory and then there was a knock on the door. A skinny brunette stood at the door and looked at Logan slyly. "Hey Logan, I thought I could get you to buy me lunch." Rory just stared at her as Logan said "Oh jeez" beside her.

This was his life. He had girls flocking after him all the time. This was Logan _Huntzberger_ and he was fighting to keep her in his life. She thought of Jess then, and how he had no other girls fighting over him and how much she liked him, loved him even. She knew her decision and needed to get out of Logan's apartment.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse for just a moment? We're almost done here." Rory said this as sweetly as she could and the girl replied with a "Sure, I'll just wait out here."

Logan shut the door and looked at Rory with an empty look.

"So the Swedish flight attendant should be here any minute now," said Rory, sarcastically.

"I swear this situation has never happened before in my life," answered Logan. Rory shook her head.

"Logan . . . I don't want you to be my boyfriend. You have so many girl _acquaintances_ and you don't need me."

"It's not about need, Ace. It's about want. I don't want to stop seeing you. Do you want to stop seeing me?"

"Of course not," said Rory. "That's where friends come in. We were friends before –" Logan interrupted her by kissing her on the lips.

In her shock Rory didn't respond and then she melted against Logan, the feel of him familiar and warm. She kissed him back and pulled him close. His hands moved up into her hair and she thought to herself _Jess always makes me feel good._

Jess.

_Jess._

Rory swiftly came back to reality and pushed Logan off of her. She glared at him and hissed "What was that?"

"It was a kiss and a good one at that. What's the problem?" She slapped him across the face hard, tears threatening to surface. _I cheated on Jess. I cheated on Jess. Oh my God I cheated on Jess with Logan._

"What the hell Ace?"

"Don't! Don't call me Ace! Don't! I told you. I told you we were over! I told you and you didn't listen because you are a stubborn _Huntzberger_." She growled out the last part as if it was the worst insult she could give.

"What is the problem, Rory?!" She glared at him and wanted so much to slap him harder but her hand stung from the first slap.

"I have a boyfriend!" she screamed at him. He looked shocked and started to say something but she wouldn't let him talk. "I have a boyfriend that I just cheated on! With you! Because you wouldn't listen! Dammit Logan!"

Logan recovered from his initial shock and said "You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since you forgot about me to one of the many. A week and a half ago, when he came back into my life. When I realised all I wanted was him. And now . . ." Rory sat down on Logan's couch and put her head in her hands and held back the tears.

"So you'll be his girlfriend and not mine?" Rory stared at him in anger and stood up slowly.

"Yes, because he's committed and doesn't have a list of girls available to sleep with on his phone! Yes, because he has aims and dreams bigger than getting drunk every night! Yes, because he is the one I can talk to about anything!"

Rory walked to the door and opened it to see the girl from earlier still standing there, with a slightly shocked expression on her face. "He's all yours," she said, pushing past her, tears falling down her face.

_I ruined it. I screwed it all up._

* * *

_**Read and review. **_

_**New update coming soon!**_

_**RF**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marvellous TV show Gilmore Girls. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

"_So you'll be his girlfriend and not mine?" Rory stared at him in anger and stood up slowly. _

"_Yes, because he's committed and doesn't have a list of girls available to sleep with on his phone! Yes, because he has aims and dreams bigger than getting drunk every night! Yes, because he is the one I can talk to about anything!"_

_Rory walked to the door and opened it to see the girl from earlier still standing there, with a slightly shocked expression on her face. "He's all yours," she said, pushing past her, tears falling down her face. _

_**I ruined it. I screwed it all up.**_

* * *

Jess sat at his computer and typed. He had gotten a huge surge in inspiration since being with Rory and he wanted to write as much as he could. He'd been home for a few hours and Matt and Chris were busy working but he knew at any moment they would come and bother him.

He looked around the room and smirked. He was glad to be back but he wished it was closer to Rory's. Philadelphia was too far away. He took a sip of his coffee and continued to type, pounding out about 130 words per minute as his fingers tried to keep up with his brain.

"Jess! Did you finish the coffee?"

"Yep." He heard Matt mutter something unintelligible and he grinned to himself. Matt walked through the office Jess was working in and glared at him.

"We have no coffee," he said, very simply.

"What do you expect me to do about it? Open another bag." He turned back to his computer when Matt turned his chair around forcefully.

"There are no more bags!" Matt said frantically. Jess scoffed and he was reminded of the Gilmore Girls who always got very antsy when there was no coffee.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jess, rolling his eyes. It wasn't like he had a coffee pot in his hand like he did at Luke's diner.

"I want you to go out and buy some more coffee."

"Right, cause that's gonna happen."

Jess turned to his computer and saved his documents. He closed the laptop and looked at Matt again. "Do you need anything else your highness?"

"Wait, you're seriously going to go buy me coffee?" asked Matt in shock.

"No, I'm getting out of the apartment for a little while and I _might _venture into a supermarket and pick us all up some coffee." Matt rolled his eyes at Jess's comment and watched as he grabbed a jacket and his keys.

"Bye Jess!"

"I'll get you decaf," muttered Jess, causing Matt to smile.

* * *

Rory sat in her dorm room and stared out the window. She was in the lounge room and desperately hoped that Paris would be staying at Doyle's.

_Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess. _

His name ran in her head and she put her head in her hands, trying to hold back the tears that had just stopped running down her face.

She hated the fact that Logan had kissed her. She had never felt this bad about kissing someone ever. When she was with Dean she had kissed Tristan and Jess and she was not eaten up with remorse. When she was with Logan she had kissed Jess and started a relationship with him.

When she was with Jess she never wanted to kiss anyone else and now that she had she had no idea how to cope. She wanted to call Jess up and talk to him and explain and also just hear his voice but she couldn't because she had this paralysing fear that he would end things with her and she would rather have a few hours where they were still together before it all went to hell and fell apart.

The shriek of her mobile surprised her and she picked it up to look at the caller id.

It was Jess.

Knowing it was cowardly Rory let it ring, not wanting to bring forth the confession, accusation and breakup.

As it hit voicemail Rory regretted it. She put her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

Jess listened to Rory's voicemail smiling. "Hey, it's Rory. I'm probably off saving the world one article at a time or I'm screening so leave a message when you hear the beep."

"Hey Rory, it's Jess. Just wanted you to know I got here alright and am now buying coffee for Matt. His coffee habit rivals yours." Jess hesitated for a moment and then said "I miss you. Talk to you soon."

Being all romantic and cheesy was not something Jess was used to. He wasn't even used to people wanting to know he was alright but he did miss Rory and want her to know he was alright. He lined up at the supermarket counter and paid for the coffee he bought. The girl at the register smiled suggestively at him and he rolled his eyes as he walked away. He used to like the attention girls paid him but now he just found it insulting. Did they think he was still single?

To Jess he felt (as cheesy as this sounds) complete. He was doing a job he loved, in a place he loved and he now had a girl who he was crazy about. He didn't want to lose any of that, particularly Rory.

Jess left the supermarket and walked back up the road to Truncheon. As he opened the door he heard a yell of "Coffee!" and a bounding as Matt emerged down the stairs. Jess pulled the coffee out of the plastic bag and chucked it at his head. He caught it in the air before it hit his head and Matt said "Thankyou!" before running back up the stairs.

Chris emerged from the back of the publishing house, holding a letter in his hands.

"Hey Jess," he said absently, not paying much attention.

"Hey. What's that?" Jess asked, picking up a book off the floor.

"A letter from my grandma," he said. Jess grinned and was about to make a comment when Chris said "Don't. Please don't."

"What? It's cute. You're grandma sends you letters. What's wrong with that?" Jess couldn't hold back his grin and Chris hit him across the back of the head with his letter. It didn't hurt but Jess let out an 'ow!' just for the sake of it. They walked up the stairs together, Jess picking up books as he went along. Matt tended to drop his books when he got distracted.

"You in tonight?" asked Chris with a laugh. Jess nodded and said "What takeout?"

"Let's go to a bar!" called Matt, who was busy making a coffee in the small kitchen.

"We were at a bar two nights ago, Matt," said Chris, exasperated.

"Yeah, but I didn't have my wingman. You're no help picking up girls," said Matt, re-entering the room where the guys were.

"Oh and Jess is?"

"Jess doesn't have a girlfriend so he can pick them up with me. You just sit in the bar and drink and text Kirsten. Jess helps because he has that mysterious writer thing going on. He's more likely to get laid tonight than I am." At this comment Jess coughed and didn't meet Matt's eyes. He didn't quite know how to tell his two best mates that he now had a girlfriend.

"What was that cough for?" asked Chris.

"It's cause he _knows_ he's gonna get laid and thinks there is no doubt about it." Matt said this and rolled his eyes and Jess just ignored him.

"Let's not do the bar tonight," said Jess, picking up a book and starting to read it. He hoped to effectively end this conversation but he should have known that was not true.

"Uh, why not?" asked Matt.

"Because I don't want to alright? Can we just let it go?" Jess knew that the two guys were looking at each other and Jess tried desperately to figure out how to tell them about Rory.

Matt pulled the book out of Jess's hands and said "What is up with you Mr Mariano?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's not nothing," said Chris, folding his arms across his chest. "Today you were actually smiling and now you don't want to go to the bar for drinks and girls. What is up?"

"Yeah, where did you go for the week?" added Matt.

Jess didn't answer for a minute and then he muttered something under his breath, hoping that they wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Speak up buttercup."

Running his hand through his hair Jess said "I went to Stars Hollow." He braced himself for a barrage of questions and then was shocked when both Matt and Chris said nothing. He looked at them and saw Matt looking confused and Chris looking deep in thought.

"Why'd you go to Stars Hollow?" asked Matt. Jess was still focussing on Chris because he assumed Chris was more likely to figure it out first.

"I wanted to show my uncle the book and then I got side tracked."

"You hate that town though, why a week?" Jess didn't answer Matt because he assumed Chris was very close to understanding. When Chris went "Oh!" Jess leant back into the couch and smirked, trying to mask the worry about his friend's judgement.

"'Oh' what?" said Matt, confused.

"Seriously Matt?"

"What?"

"He went to Stars Hollow. Told us he was going for a couple of days but stayed for a week. He comes home now and doesn't want to go to the bar and pick up girls. In fact," said Chris, looking at Jess again, "as soon as you mentioned hooking up with some girls, he avoided your eyes. Hmmm . . . Wonder what that's about . . ."

Matt looked confused for a second and Jess inwardly sighed. He and Chris waited until a look of understanding hit Matt.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Matt finally asked, incredulously.

"And he's figured it out," announced Jess. Both Matt and Chris looked shocked and sat back lightly.

"Who?" Chris asked. This was the part that Jess did not want Matt and Chris to freak out about. He had had a few drunken nights where he had mentioned Rory and from what Jess could remember it was not good stuff he had said about her. He really didn't want them to hate her before they even met her.

"Rory." Jess said this quietly and Matt and Chris both sighed.

"Typical."

"Yep, classic Jess move."

"What?" he asked.

"There's only one girl for you is there?" asked Chris, with a smile.

"So did you ask her or did she ask you?" asked Matt. Jess leant back and grinned at his friends, ready to be made fun of and to tell them about the person he couldn't get off his mind.

* * *

Rory was still sitting there with her head in her hands when Paris came into the apartment. Seeing Rory sitting there had Paris feel remorse about the comment she made this morning. She looked carefully at Rory, who had not even looked up when Paris entered the apartment.

"Rory? Are you alright?" Rory looked up from her hands and Paris noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh, Paris, hi." She brushed her cheeks and smiled at her but Paris wasn't fooled. She came over and sat next to Rory on the couch and asked "What's the matter?"

"I did something stupid."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't do it. Someone else did. But I was directly involved and it affects me and I don't know what to do and I need to tell him but I don't know what he'll do and I don't want him to be angry and all I can think about is calling him but I don't want to breakup and – "

Paris interrupted Rory at this point because she was getting into a full blown Gilmore Rant and even though Paris was used to them by now, she really wanted the whole story.

"Slow down. Tell me what has happened with the true hard facts." Taking a deep breath, Rory began to explain to Paris everything that happened with Logan and how she had reacted to the kiss.

At the end of it all Paris didn't understand why Rory was freaking out so much. "You need to calm down and take a chill pill. Do some craft – it might help you."

"What do you mean?" asked Rory, wiping away the fresh tears that had come while she told Paris the whole story.

"Rory, he kissed you. _He _kissed _you._ You did nothing wrong. You didn't go over there to cheat on him, did you?"

"Well no," admitted Rory.

"You stopped him when you realised what was happening, right?" asked Paris.

"Right."

"And you yelled at him when he was finished?"

"Damn right I did," said Rory with a smile.

Paris leant back in the couch and relaxed. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You just got caught in the selfish life of Huntzberger who doesn't understand the word 'no'. Jess is reasonable right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you telling me in highschool that he didn't freak out with jealousy that often. Much better than bagboy anyway. Just call him and don't ramble," Paris advised. "He'll probably surprise you, you know?" Paris got up to walk away when she saw Rory pick up the phone and dial a number. She was just picking up her bag of craft things when she heard "Hey Jess, it's Rory."

* * *

Jess had just finished telling Matt and Chris about his week when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he smiled as he saw the caller id. Standing up, Matt and Chris made a face and then started cat calling as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, hitting Matt on the back of the head as he called out "Put your pants back on Jess!"

"Hey Jess, it's Rory." The slight hesitation of her on the phone made him smile and he walked into his room to have the conversation.

"How are you?" he asked and then rolled his eyes at the classic way he went into boyfriend mode.

"Oh I'm good. Sorry I missed your call before," she said and Jess laughed. "Hey you're at Yale. I can't be interrupting all those classes of yours." Rory laughed, a little breathlessly and Jess smiled.

There was silence on the phone that was mostly due to Rory not talking one hundred words a minute as she usually did. "Rory? Everything, alright?" Jess began to get a little nervous because he couldn't see her face and she wasn't talking and everything just seemed to be a little wrong.

"I have something to tell you Jess."

"That sounds morbid," Jess remarked, trying to make light of the situation. "What's up?"

"Ok." He could tell on the other end of the line that she was trying very hard not to ramble. "Do you remember how I was seeing someone before you?"

Jess said "Yeah, that Logan guy. I heard Luke and your Mum talking about him."

"Really? Anyway. That weekend we re-met and then got together I decided that it was over between us. I hadn't heard from him in a week and I was tired of just being another girl he knew and slept with." Unknown to Rory, Jess winced at this and then focussed on what Rory was saying.

"The thing is . . . I hadn't told Logan yet. So today I went over to his place to tell him we were done."

"How'd he take it?" asked Jess, without emotion.

"Not well," admitted Rory. "He got all angry and thought that I was trying to make him commit to me as my boyfriend and wouldn't stop talking."

"Huh. That's usually your thing," commented Jess.

"Shut up. I thought you'd be angry," said Rory.

"You haven't told me anything to be angry about Rory." Jess hoped that that was the end of the story but he knew it wasn't or else she wouldn't have been speaking frantically.

"Oh, right. Well. He kissed me." Rory didn't say anything for a moment and Jess took a deep breath. There it was. The thing which could screw them up.

"And then?" said Jess, unsure he wanted to know the rest.

"Jess, I pushed him away. I pushed him away and then screamed at him. I slapped him and told him about you and screamed at him. Did I mention that? Please don't be angry. I am so sorry."

Jess smiled at how much Rory wanted him to know she was sorry. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. You did nothing wrong. He kissed you, not you kissed him. I'm not going to break up with you because of some idiot player." Rory sighed on the other end of the line and Jess could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Thankyou."

"I don't blame him for going crazy," said Jess.

"You don't?"

"Naa. He had a Gilmore girl and now he's lost her. That would suck."

"Yeah?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," answered Jess. "I'd be pretty upset too."

"I thought you'd be mad or jealous," she admitted.

"I trust you. Do you trust me?" Jess asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah, I do." He was surprised at how happy that made him. They were silent for a moment until he heard Rory ask "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was calling out before?"

Jess laughed. "That would be Matt."

"I really hope you have your pants on," teased Rory.

"Oh, do you?" Jess smirked and heard Rory's laughter over the phone. He lay back on his bed, ready to talk about anything and everything with her. "You'll never guess what I had to do for Matt today . . ."

* * *

**Please review! I had trouble writing this chapter but that could just be the changes in perspective. I hope you enjoyed it and thought the fix up of their drama was alright. There was no reason for them to break up in my mind. **

**Read and Review!**

**RF. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Which sucks. But anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

Rory eyes snapped open and sat up in her bed. She looked around her dorm room and focussed on the clock.

3:18am.

She groaned and turned a lamp on.

"That was weird," she whispered and rubbed her eyes.

She had been having a dream of colours and beautiful sounds and Jess. She tried to remember what it was she was dreaming about Jess but she knew it was something lovely. The dream bean to fizzle out of her brain and she lost it. All she knew was that it included her and him laughing, kissing and reading.

Rory groaned again. The desire to see Jess had grown once more and she wished he was closer or that she was closer and that they could actually be in the same vicinity as each other. She wanted him beside her but he was in Philadelphia and she was in New Haven.

She pulled the covers close over her and whispered to herself "I miss you Jess."

* * *

Jess sat upright and looked around frantically. Taking note of his surroundings he shook himself out of the nightmare he was having.

Rory had been hurt and she was calling out to him. She had been hurt by him. He didn't know how but all he knew was this certainty within the dream that it was his fault. He looked around again and looked at the clock.

3:18am.

Rubbing his eyes he climbed out of his bed and pulled a pair of track pants over his boxers, grabbing a shirt from his dresser. Flicking a lamp on in his room he walked out into the silent apartment and went to the kitchen. Forgoing the coffee Jess grabbed a glass and filled it with water, gulping it down.

Rory's face stayed in his brain and it haunted him. He had looked at her in this dream and she was crying and begging him for something. Her eyes were haunted and hurt and he ached to hold her.

God, he missed her.

He put his cup down in the sink and then went and sat at one of the desks in the corner. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling away.

_There are no words on earth to describe the way I feel about you. No words to explain the pure ache I feel at not being able to touch you every day, feel your warmth on my skin. You drive me crazy, with your eyes and your legs and your passion. You have no idea the power you have over me; the power over me to make me want to change and be better for you. I adore you. _

Jess sat back and rubbed his eyes once more. He knew that was sappy, he knew that he would never want anyone to read that, save Rory. The words kept coming, words of love and awe and passion.

Without him even meaning to Jess Mariano, retired hoodlum of Stars Hollow, smirker-extraordinaire, began to write a romance novel.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes. He slid his hand across the sheets and felt the cold wrinkles left in them. The flavour of the night had gone, disappeared into the night, probably to recover from the hangover she was sure to have.

Logan didn't even remember her name. Mandy, Sandy, Claire? He didn't know and he didn't care.

He was disconcerted and uncomfortable. He reached for his boxers and slid them on, rolling onto his back.

He felt like an idiot. _Rory Gilmore _made him feel like an idiot.

He was so shocked at her breaking it off with him that he kissed her. He wanted to show her that he wanted her to stay. He even went so far to say that he would be her boyfriend, not even thinking for a moment that she would be taken. He should have known really. He had assumed before when he saw the man in the corridor that he was just another friends-with-benefits guy and that he wouldn't need to compete with anyone. He should have realised. He should have realised that she was a girlfriend sort of girl not just a casual lay.

He sighed.

He was a first class idiot.

* * *

Lorelai shuffled out of Luke's bed, leaving him lightly snoring on the bed. She smiled at him, sleeping so soundly and peaceful.

She loved him. She can't remember being that crazy about someone in a very, very long time.

She looked over at the clock and saw the time.

3:18am.

Lorelai had no idea why she was awake at this time. She once heard a quote that said if you were awake and not sleeping it meant you were awake in somebody else's dream – or something like that. It was cheesy but she could understand the sentiment.

She ran her hands over the comforter and got lost in thought.

She was so happy. She and Luke were going so well and she loved being with him. She loved coming to say hello in the middle of the day in the diner and how they would argue about her coffee habit but he would always give in; her saying it was her womanly wiles, him saying it's because she's a junkie.

She walked through the apartment and pulled on a shirt of Luke's that had been shed the night before. Her face got warm thinking about it and how connected they had been when they'd slept with each other that night.

He understood her on so many levels. He knew what hard work was like and how difficult it was to work at something and succeed. He'd been through rough patches with his diner and she was going through those now with the Dragonfly. He always listened to her ranting no matter if it was about her parents or Michel or The Dragonfly or anything.

He didn't walk away from fights either. He wasn't scared to stand up to her and tell her she was being an idiot or that she was not listening to someone. He was her reason in her unreasonable life.

Her mind went to Christopher for a moment. Luke was so much better for her than Chris. She remembers the last time she saw Chris, at her parents vow renewal. He had spouted off how they were meant to be together and that everyone knew that. Luke never mentioned it after they made up but she knew it bothered him. She hadn't heard from him and she didn't want to.

Chris was unreliable. Sure he was there when it suited him, when it suited him to say "I'm ready" but when she needed him or she wanted him he was gone, flying off on his motorbike to be with Sherry or his daughter.

For her, Chris was just another ex of hers, like Jason or Max or Alex. One that she wished no harm to but she didn't want anything to do with anymore. She knew it was more complicated than that though. Chris was the father of her child, the father of Rory. She knew she had to have something to do with him as much as she didn't want to.

Lorelai looked over at Luke again. She walked over and slid back into bed with him, pulling his arm around her, loving the warmth he gave. He grunted and pulled her close, settling her on his chest.

"Everything ok?" he whispered huskily, sleep lacing his voice.

"Yes," she whispered back, kissing his chest. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

Emily sat up in bed and looked around frantically. She saw the clock and sighed in relief.

3:18am.

She settled herself back into the numerous amount of pillows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "Just a dream."

She knew it was more than that though. She knew. She had this awful feeling in her chest. She didn't believe in premonitions but she had this feeling something bad was going to happen and she was directly in fault.

She thought of Lorelai and what she had done this past week. She only wanted the best for her daughter and that diner man was not it. She did what she had to do.

Richard grunted and she looked at him. She loved this man. She'd been with him for many, many years and it felt like she'd always been married. The vow renewal had made her realise that Lorelai needed stability. She needed someone to be there for her who fit with her and fit in their world. Luke Danes was not that man.

Her mind strayed back to that dream. It had been so vivid and felt so real. Lorelai had stood in front of her and had said nothing. She remembers her dream-self begging, something Emily Gilmore did not ever do.

"Please," she had whispered.

"No." The cold-hearted reply came from Lorelai and Emily could feel the power within it. "You have lost us. I won't come back here. You finally ruined it. You lost me."

The worst part of the dream was Rory, her beautiful granddaughter Rory, stepping out from behind Lorelai.

"You lost me," dream-Rory said, staring at her grandmother coldly. "I won't be back. We won't be back. I am finished with you." This was where Emily had woken up.

Emily was worried that she had made a mistake and then she shook her head pulling the covers over herself once more.

It would be fine.

Lorelai would always be with her, just maybe not for the best reasons.

* * *

Christopher looked at the clock.

3:18am.

He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to Gigi's room. He thought he had heard a sound and Chris had not been able to sleep so he thought he would check on her.

She was sound asleep and Chris went forward to cover her again with the blanket she had tossed off in her sleep. She looked a lot like Sherry and Chris was glad to see that it didn't bother him anymore. Sure he wished he had someone around to help him out but he was fine by himself. They had worked out a routine.

Chris tried to convince himself that they were fine but he wanted someone to share this all with.

He wanted Lorelai.

He thought back to the vow renewal and how Lorelai had glared at him with hate when he spouted off about them belonging together. He couldn't help himself. He had been drinking and he hated seeing Lorelai with that Luke guy. All the words Emily had said to him made sense and he decided to interfere, screwing up a lot of things.

Emily Gilmore was a minx.

She desperately wanted Lorelai to be happy and she was convinced that only Chris could do that. Hell, even Chris thought that. She belonged with him. They belonged together in a nice house with children and jobs which they love. She didn't need that diner man.

Luke. The diner man. How he won Lorelai's heart Chris didn't know. He wanted to hit that guy when he listed all of Chris's failings about being a father to Rory because it didn't sound like a jealous man. It sounded like words from Lorelai's mouth and Chris knew, he knew that Lorelai had said those words, had listed that ammo against him in front of Luke and he hated that.

He wanted to fix things but he didn't know how.

Chris walked to his answering machine and played the only saved message on there.

"_Christopher, its Emily. I hear you haven't spoken to Lorelai or Rory since the vow renewal. This is very immature of you. How do you expect to get Lorelai back if you back down when the diner man fights you? Dinner is on next Friday night. He never comes so it gives you a prime opportunity. Be there at six-thirty, they usually don't arrive till before seven. I want my family together again and we can figure out how the child fits into it. I will await your call confirming your presence at dinner. Goodbye."_

He felt like a puppet. A puppet of Emily Gilmores. But he wanted the same thing as Emily Gilmore. He wanted to be with Lorelai and be Rory's dad. He could see that happening and he didn't really care how he did it or how much Luke was hurt in the process.

He would go to that dinner and finally win Lorelai over.

* * *

**Yeah I hate Christopher. Not a fan of Logan or Emily either in this fic. **

**Sorry for the wait for this update. Year 12 in school is absolutely crazy and I have had to use my free periods for actual school work – imagine that? Tell me your thoughts, sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual and that it is a little strange. **

**RF**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did. Maybe someone could buy me that for my birthday? Then we could get all the Rory/Jess love we want. Yay!

Chapter Twelve already? Enjoy!

* * *

Rory walked into the Yale daily news and stopped. There on her desk was a huge bunch of vibrant flowers. Confused, she inched towards them and dumped her bag and books on her desk, looking suspiciously at them.

They weren't from Jess. She knew that. He had never bought her flowers and he knew that she liked small tokens of love – sorry – strong like, not in your face declarations of money. She ruffled through the flowers and saw a card in them. Pulling it out and opening the card she scoffed and scrunched it up.

It read:

Rory,

Like these flowers you brighten up my day. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I want to try again with you. I'd be a good boyfriend . . . Call me.

Logan

She glared at the flowers and almost dared them to go away. She didn't want to throw out the flowers but she definitely did not want them on her desk where Logan might think she's accepting his apology. Looking around the office she saw Mara, an odd but nice girl who worked at the Yale daily. She was pretty much Doyle's lackey but she was helpful and knew how to make the best coffee.

Picking up the flowers Rory walked over to the girl and said quietly "Hey Mara?" Mara's blue eyes surfaced and she smiled at Rory.

"Yeah?" her sweet voice said.

"These flowers just came for you. I'm not sure who they're from but I was told to make sure they came to you." Rory hated lying to the girl but she wanted her to feel flattered.

"Wow! I've never got flowers before," Mara said, a bit shocked. "Are you sure you don't know who got them for me?"

"What can I say?" smiled Rory. "You've got a secret admirer." She walked away and then after a moment looked again at Mara. Her face was buried in the flowers and she looked very happy.

Rory sat at her desk and opened her laptop. Hopefully Logan would come in and get the message to leave her alone.

* * *

Rory heard rather than see him come in. She heard footsteps and then Paris mutter "Huntzberger" and then more footsteps. She stayed focussed on her article and didn't look up till a shadow came over the screen, making it hard for her to see.

"Do you mind?" she said coldly, not looking up.

"Where are the flowers?" Logan asked belligerently, not moving.

"Logan, I have to get this article in before tonight."

"Please tell me you didn't chuck them out."

"Nope," said Rory, lips pooping on the 'p'.

"Then where are they?" She looked up at him at this point and said "Look around Mr Huntzberger, use those reporting skills I know you have."

He looked around and stepped back when he saw Mara in the back, some flowers in her hair and others all strewn around her desk and in a vase. She saw him clench his teeth and she had to hold back a smile. She could still remember the feel of her lips forcefully on hers and she hated that.

"Did they get misdelivered?" came the stiff, angry reply.

"Oh no they got here," she said pleasantly looking him in the eye. "They just didn't have the same effect on me that I know they'd have on her. She appreciated them more."

"Rory, come on."

"What Logan?"

"They were a lot of money and you palmed them off to someone else! I thought you'd accept my apology."

"Oh well. Guess you were wrong then." Rory printed her article and swung around in her chair to get up and go to the printer, annoyed that he thought expensive flowers would work.

Logan stood her in way.

"Get out of my way Logan," she said with gritted teeth.

"No, not until we fix things," he answered belligerently.

"Fix things? Logan there is nothing to fix! We are nothing! I offered you friendship and you screwed that up by trying to kiss while I had a boyfriend. We're done, do you understand?"

Rory looked around and noticed that the whole newsroom was quiet. Everyone was staring at the two of them, the girls with shocked faces and the guys with amusement that Logan Huntzberger was getting yelled at by a girl.

She stormed over to the printer and grabbed her article, slamming it on Doyle's desk. She picked up her bag and left the newsroom, leaving Logan in the middle with everyone staring at him.

* * *

Luke placed a burger and chips in front of Kirk and walked away before Kirk could comment. Some days he had enough of this town. The small town had its quirks but a lot of the time Luke Danes felt surrounded by weirdoes.

He was edgy this morning and he knew why. He hadn't seen Lorelai since lunch yesterday. He felt ridiculous: Luke Danes did not get antsy because he hadn't seen his girlfriend for 24 hours.

Girlfriend.

He hated that word. It sounded so juvenile and kiddish. He was in his thirties, he didn't have girlfriends. He thought of Lorelai as more of a partner than a girlfriend.

Sometimes he wished he and her were more.

They never mentioned marriage to each other. He remembers too many times when he had said to her that the idea of marriage was ridiculous and that it would be impossible to stay with someone forever. He now wished that he could go back in time and slap himself across the face and tell himself to shut up and kiss her so much earlier than he had.

He wanted to marry Lorelai but he just didn't know when to ask her.

* * *

The bell jangled overhead and Luke looked up. Lorelai smiled at him he grinned back. She bounced up to the counter and leant forward and he caught her lips in his, separating far too quickly for his liking.

"How did your deliveries go this morning?" she asked, reaching for a donut. He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee before answering "You know, same as usual. How was yesterday's reception?"

"It was lovely. Sookie outdid herself with the food and Michel was positively charming which surprised us all." She winked at him and Luke smirked. "The best thing was when the bride threw her bouquet and it hit Michel in the face. He was less charming after that." Luke laughed and squeezed her hand. She was smiling happily and then she sipped her coffee. Her face changed and turned to disgust.

"You gave me decaf!" Luke winced and sighed.

"How could you do that?! I need my caffeine Lucas!" He rolled his eyes and poured her an actual cup of the real stuff for her. She glared at him and he shrugged.

"I had to try ok? You drink bucketfuls of this stuff everyday! Your insides are rotting I know."

"I don't care! I like my rotting insides." She took a careful sip of the normal coffee and she smiled happily again. "I need my energy remember? It's Friday."

"And?" he asked. She continued gulping coffee and then he realised. "Oh Friday Night Dinner. Anything in particular you need to be on your guard for?"

"Mum's invited a guest."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She hung up very quickly after that." Luke's mind immediately went to Christopher and he frowned. He wouldn't be there if it was him and he didn't like that. Lorelai must have realised what he was thinking because she was quick to say "It won't be Christopher, Luke. She wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?" he said gruffly.

"Yes and if for some reason it is him – which it won't be – Rory and I will leave straightaway, ok?"

Luke waved that comment off. "You don't have to do that –"

"Yes I do," said Lorelai. "I don't want to see him and if my mother can't understand that then she will get a wake up call." She smiled at him and Luke nodded, happy that she made that commitment to him.

"Follow me," he said, walking into the storeroom. He heard Lorelai walking behind him and when they were out of sight of everyone else he turned to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him.

A soft exclamation of air came out and he met her lips fiercely. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting as close as humanly possible to him. His hands slid slightly under her shirt, running lines along her waist, leaving goosebumps. He kissed her and kissed her as if it were oxygen that he needed in his body. Her hands ran down his back and he could feel her hands leave fiery lines all around his body. His hands came up to her face and he kissed her softer, caressing her cheek.

They separated and were both breathing deeply. Lorelai looked flushed and Luke had to remind himself he had a diner to run. If he didn't he knew he would run her upstairs and lose himself in her.

"That was unexpected," she murmured, leaning against the wall in the storeroom.

"I missed you," he said and she smiled, coming to him this time.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Luke watched her leave and nodded to himself.

Yes. He was going to propose.

* * *

Rory sat on her bed and slid her shoes on. She was off to Friday Night Dinner and hoped desperately that the guest was anyone apart from Christopher. She knew that he was her dad but she wanted Luke and her mum together. She was so happy with Luke. She looked in the mirror and then looked at the clock. She still had ten minutes till she had to leave so she picked up her book, well Jess's book, and continued to read it.

She was reading that Hemingway he had given her and she still wasn't enjoying it. She didn't see how Jess could love this book. The plot was thick and it was so hard for her to get through it. She would much rather be reading something that she would enjoy like Ayn Rand.

Her phone rang and Rory ignored it for a moment. It didn't really register in her mind that it was her phone ringing. She looked up and saw her phone lit up on the next, vibrating fiercely and she grabbed it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Jess 's voice came through the phone and she smiled.

"Hey yourself," she said, trying to contain her happiness. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. You?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." There was silence for a moment before Jess laughed.

"Ok, so now we've got over that awkward first moment of a call that happens all the time, how about you tell me what you are doing?" teased Jess on the other line and Rory laughed.

"I'm just reading before I go to my grandparents for Friday Night Dinner."

"Huh."

"Yup. Guess what I'm reading?" she said, getting off her bed to choose a jacket to wear.

"Ayn Rand?"

"I wish," Rory said, choosing a white jacket to go with her pale pink dress. "The Sun Also Rises."

"No way," said Jess and Rory smiled.

"Yep and I hate you."

"No you don't," he replied. "Secretly, you love Hemingway and love the fact I'm making you read it."

"Oh, yeah, totally," she said sarcastically. He laughed again and Rory loved how much he laughed now. He was much more laid back than he was as a teenager and she loved it.

"So what time does dinner finish?" he asked.

"Around nine o'clock, nine-thirty," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, just wanting to call you again."

"You want to talk to me more?" she said, pretending to be shocked.

"I know, pretty crazy." There was a moment of silence and then Rory said "I better go then."

"Huh." She smiled and said "Talk to you soon, ok?"

"Yup, bye." He hung up and Rory quickly grabbed her purse. She was going to be five minutes late but at this moment she really, really did not care.

* * *

Lorelai saw Rory pull up and she took a deep breath. She was nervous for tonight. She had this sense of impending doom and she desperately hoped that the guest was some old friend of her mothers and not someone Lorelai knew. She didn't want to spend a night deflecting comments about her 'failed' life or explain that no, she wasn't married. Having Rory by her side would make it that much easier to handle.

"Took your time, hun!" she called out and Rory walked over to her.

She was a little bit red and she mumbled an apology. Lorelai smiled at her and said "Something keep you?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jess called. Can we go in?" Lorelai smiled wickedly and looped her arm through Rory's.

"So, how is he?" she asked. Rory looked at her strangely and Lorelai shrugged her eyes. "What? I want to know how the young hoodlum is."

"He is fine, he's going to call again when I get back tonight."

"Hopefully, it is not too late," said Lorelai and Rory nodded emphatically.

"I have to admit I struggled to make it here tonight. I just wanted to stay in my bed."

"Alone, I hope," Lorelai quipped, laughing at the unimpressed look Rory gave her.

They were interrupted as the door opened to Emily Gilmore staring down at them. "Are you girls going to stay out here all night? That is just plain rude." Her icy glare was fixed on Lorelai and she returned it with one of indifference.

"Good evening mother, may we come in here and stop being rude?" Emily rolled her eyes and let the girls enter, motioning the latest servant to come and take their coats. Both girls quickly mumbled a thankyou and followed Emily into the lounge.

"So mum, who is our guest?" Lorelai asked after greeting Richard in the room and sitting on the couch.

"Even I don't know that Lorelai," said Richard grumpily. "I've been trying to find out for the past few days and she won't tell me."

"Surprises are fun!" Emily said grandly, Lorelai noticing that she looked at little nervous. "What you don't know won't kill you."

"Not true," said Rory and Lorelai nodded as well as Richard. "You could not know your car was going to blow up when you drive it and then you could die." Lorelai grinned at Rory and followed on from her daughter.

"You could not know that you were allergic to peanuts and order a peanut soufflé and die." Richard laughed quickly and Rory muttered to her mother "Peanut soufflé?"

"You could not know –" Emily interrupted her. "Thankyou Lorelai and thankyou Rory for that fine display of your knowledge. I feel much informed."

"You're very welcome grandma," said Rory, lifting her glass of soda to her in a toast.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai turned to her mother. "So who is this guest Mum?" Emily didn't answer and Lorelai heard a male's voice in the hall.

"Mum?" With no answer to her question she stood up and was about to go see the guest when he came around the corner and she heard Rory mumble "You have got to be kidding me."

It was Christopher.

* * *

Unknown to Rory and Lorelai and the rest of the people in the world, Jess Mariano turned his car indicator on and turned into the car park at Yale University, parking his car in Lot D. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and 19.00 read back at him. He knew he'd arrive before Rory but he kept driving anyway.

He had been driving all day and he knew it would be worth it when he could see her.

"Hey Lor," said Christopher looking Lorelai straight in the eye, with a smirk. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I was invited Lorelai, not by you. We haven't spoken –"

Lorelai interrupted him. "Since you broke me and Luke up!" She swung around to face her mother. Emily Gilmore did not look surprised by Christopher's arrival and Lorelai was so mad.

"I can't believe you! How could you invite him here?" Rory came and stood next to her and Lorelai looked down at her. Rory looked mad as well.

"Lorelai, you and Christopher belong together and everyone knows this so –"

"No! Don't even go there Mum! We came back here even though I did not want to. I moved past your interference with Luke and my relationship but this is it!" She turned to Christopher and glared at him. She was so angry and she wished that she had expected this. She had dismissed any ideas of Chris coming because she was sure he wouldn't try and impose again.

"I haven't spoken to you in months for a reason. I don't want to talk to you. You are not part of my life now Chris and I am leaving!" Lorelai turned to her mother and said coldly "You took this a step too far, Emily and I'm tired of this." She left the room and grabbed her jacket shrugging it on and opened the door. She felt someone grab her arm and swung up to face Chris who was mad.

"So you're leaving? That's it?" he said and she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Stay away from me," she spat at him, grabbing her keys. "We're done."

Rory came up behind Christopher pulling her jacket on and buttoning it up.

"Goodbye Dad," she said and Lorelai was surprised at the cool tone of her voice. She didn't want Rory to hate Chris but she looked just as mad as Lorelai felt.

"Ror, please –"

"Don't call me that," she said, and Lorelai admired her spunk. "Mum and Luke belong together Dad, and you're not part of our family."

"Family?" Chris asked. "You count him as being your family?"

"Yes, because he was always there for me!" she yelled and Lorelai pulled her close. They walked away from him and he watched them from the door. Rory walked Lorelai to her car and spoke to her quietly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Oh hun. Nothing should surprise me now with them," she said this bitterly and Rory squeezed her hand.

"You going to be ok?" she asked and Lorelai nodded. "I'm just going to see Luke and get all this stuff out of my mind."

"Do I detect a 'dirty!' somewhere?" Rory said with a smile. Lorelai laughed quickly.

"Go back to Yale, sweets, and call that man of yours," she pushed Rory towards her car and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok. Say hi to Luke for me."

"I will." Lorelai turned towards her car and then turned to Rory who was getting in hers. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" she called.

"I won't be coming back here next week," Lorelai said seriously. Rory nodded and said "I don't expect you to."

* * *

Luke looked up as Lorelai walked into the diner, with a fierce expression on her face.

"Are you ok –" Lorelai's lips met his and he dropped the tea towel he was wiping up with. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, her arms sliding around his neck in a warm embrace. She tasted like honey and he pulled her tighter, kissing her fiercely. She pulled back slightly and he leant his forehead against hers.

"Hi," she said, a little breathless.

"That was . . . unexpected," he said and she looked embarrassed. She untangled herself from him and went around the back of the counter, filling a mug with coffee.

"How was your night?" he asked and he saw he stiffen slightly. "Lorelai?" She turned to him and he saw a mixture of expressions on her face. There was anger, sadness and frustration. He went to lift up a chair and then she spoke.

"Chris was there." Luke stopped and looked at her closely. "My mother's handiwork and he was just being a puppet." He came up to the counter, leant over it and kissed her, pulling her face towards his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before he pulled away and smirked at her.

"I love you," he said very seriously and saw Lorelai smile in wonder.

"Even with my crazy family?"

"There's another word for your family and it's not crazy," he joked and then went and finished putting the chairs up. Lorelai finished her coffee and washed the cup and Luke went up to her and put his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him and she kissed him softly.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered, taking his hand and walking to the stairs.

"Is that code for something?" Luke teased. She turned to him and gave her awkward wink which Luke found so sexy and he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Rory slid her key into the lock and opened her dorm room. She saw a note with her name on it and saw Paris had written:

Rory,

I'm staying at Doyle's. Have a good night.

Paris.

Thankful for the peace and quiet she took her jacket off and hung it up. She thought about watching TV but then realised she wanted to read some more. She went to her door and opened it and stepped back in shock.

Jess was sitting on her bed with a smirk on his face, holding the Hemingway book.

* * *

Please review! I didn't get many last time. I like this chapter. I liked the changing perspectives. Please let me know if anyone is out of character or if anything was weird.

A question: Do you think that it is too early for Rory and Jess to sleep together? I am not sure myself . . .

Please review!

RF


End file.
